Collide
by Treenuh
Summary: Sebastian and his twin sister Viola are attending rivalry schools. What happens when Sebastian's roomate and captain of the soccer team, Duke and Viola collide on and off the soccer field? A different way for things to start!
1. Introduction

**AN**: Hi All, well it's time for this Gilmore Girl's freak to try her hand at writing a fic about her favorite movie! This fic will be extremely AU which basically means I'm taking the characters and their personalities and having fun with them! Since it seems like the fan base of this movie is small, if you're reading my story please revieeww! This chapter is just an intro so it's shorter and only setting out the characters, it is also helping those who didn't even see the movie catch on. Somethings you should know:

**Main Parings:** Duke&Viola, Olivia&Sebastian

- Duke and Viola had never met  
- The Cornwall coach isn't as pigheaded as in the movie  
- Duke still is ignorant when it comes to girls, while Viola is still with Justin  
- Sebastian is currently with Monique  
- Viola stayed in Cornwall while Sebastian went to Illyria  
- Olivia is still with her college boyfriend  
- Both Duke's and Viola's friends are the same as in the movie  
- Viola is better in soccer than in the movie, meaning she knows the tricks that Duke taught her in the movie.

**Summary: **Sebastian and his twin sister Viola are attending rival schools. What happens when Sebastian's roommate and captain of the soccer team, Duke and Viola go head to head on the soccer field? A different way for things to start!

**I own nothing, although if Jenna Dewat would like to hand over her boyfriend Channing Tatum, I have no problem with that! I think that's her boyfriend, or maybe it's Amanda Byne's does anyone have a clue because I've been hearing both!**

"Sis I don't think it's a good idea," he said protectively trying to ignore the loud voices of his room mate and his friends watching the Spanish channel Soccer game.

"Why not, I'm just as good and they'll be too scared of harming my female body parts to tackle me and trip me and things like that," she replied.

"Who is that man you're totally killing the soccer vibe!" yelled his room mate's brunette friend Andrew.

Sebastian sighed, his punishment for cutting numerous classes in his old school and getting sent to boarding school: being stuck with jocks as room mates and friends to hang out with. "I have to go Vi, I'll be at your first game I promise."

"Alright see you Sebastian, and break up with that ugly girlfriend Monique already will you?" she said before a click ended the call. Sebastian chuckled and put the phone down, turning to the three guys that were staring intently at their television screen.

"That your girlfriend?" The tallest and most built of the three Duke asked.

"Ew no, my sister," Sebastian replied, pulling his guitar out from his closet and getting ready for some sports free time in the lounge.

"Is your sister hot?" Toby asked suddenly interested. Sebastian shot him a 'you've got to be kidding me' look. These guys came off to him as typical jocks to him, but he wouldn't completely judge them right away. It had been after all only the first week at his new school Illyria and he knew better than to jump to conclusions.

"She's a great person," he replied, trying to be as vague as possible, honestly not wanting these guys to treat his sister like she was one of their soccer balls, passing her around like it was nothing. Not that they would do that necessarily, but it was just a perception he had of them.

"Means she's a dog," joked Andrew, not gaining any laughter at all.

"What ever, I'm going to the lounge see you guys later," Sebastian said closing the door behind him.

"Your room mates weird, first he's all close with his sister then he doesn't want to watch soccer," Toby said shaking his head as if it were blasphemy.

Duke shrugged. He really didn't care how weird his room mate was, at least he wasn't stuck with Malcolm Festes hearing him talk to Olivia Lenox in his sleep and having to feed a Tarantula named Malvolio. He didn't let his thoughts linger too long though on Sebastian because Spain had just scored a goal.

"Viola darling was that your brother on the phone?" Cheryl Hastings asked her daughter who was currently throwing her soccer ball up in the air staring at the ceiling.

"Yes mother," Viola replied rolling her eyes. Ever since her parents had divorced, her mother had spent all of her attention on turning Viola into a society girl wearing frilly dresses and going to charity galas, but it just wasn't her. Viola Hastings wasn't a tomboy per say, she still wore dresses and skirts and girly items like any other girl, she still enjoyed her occasional movie night with the girls painting nails and pigging out, and she still had infatuations with boys, especially her soccer playing boyfriend Justin. However, parading around looking like a swan in dresses with poofy sleeves and too much sequence was not her thing.

"How is his new school treating him? Did he make any friends?" Viola's mother asked her.

"He's great mom. Made friends with his room mate and his friends and has yet to be called into the Headmaster's office for any bad reason," Viola replied not being able to hide her smile thinking about the little anecdote her brother had given her about his first encounter with Headmaster Gold. Apparently, he had Sebastian sit in the Headmaster's chair and lectured him on how lucky Illyria was to have him while he spit shined his Vans.

"That's good," her mother replied idly going through her closet trying to find something with some kind of ruffling to it. "How was your day? I heard the girl's soccer team got cut. Such a shame…" she said not hiding her happiness at all.

"My day was great, I get to try out of the boy's soccer team," Viola replied with a smirk. She knew that this would peeve her mother to full extent but she just loved the way she cringed whenever she mentioned soccer.

Her mother whipped around as fast as her Prada heels and Donna Karen skirt suit allowed and faced Viola with a shocked expression. "Viola Hastings no! You cannot go play in the mud kicking around a ball getting everything dirty with a bunch of boys!"

"No way you can stop me mom," Viola shot back.

"Oh yes there is! If you do this then I am entering you into the Junior League's Annual Debutante Ball!" Cheryl Hastings said.

Viola's eyes widened. "What? Mom no! That's unfair and you know it!"

"That's too bad Viola, if you're going to go and roll around in the dirt for amusement then I'm going to get you all dressed up and in a gown for mine," she said finally before walking out of the room eager to find dresses, knowing that Viola wouldn't give up her soccer career.

Viola groaned. Her mother had been planning this all along, since she had found out about the removal of the girl's soccer team. This year was starting off to be a bad one. First, her brother had to transfer out of Cornwall because of repetitious cutting of classes, and then the team got cut.

Luckily, Coach Pistonek had agreed to let the girls try out for the team, seeing that they were perfect apt to join. Granted, it would take a lot of rule bending to let girls compete in the league, but he knew that Viola could most likely lead the team to victory, especially against Illyria their rival school that they would have to play at their first game.

But now, Viola had to decide if soccer really meant that much to her. Who was she kidding? Soccer was her life, with her boyfriend even coming second to it. _Should I be concerned that Justin goes second to a sport? I mean, love before anything right?_ Their relationship was kind of hitting a plateau, the only thrill to it was when they would play soccer, and even that was starting to become less and less of an exhilaration factor.

The problem with him was that he sometimes came off as a chauvinist, expecting her to be capable of less just because she was a girl. He had even been one of the guys that protested the coach's decision to let girls to try out of the team, it surprised her but she let it slide, considering it was his normal mannerism. She knew, or hoped, that eventually he would let the whole thing go and accept her and be happy that she had a chance on the team to beat Illyria.

She knew if her brother were here, he would tell her to dump his ass like she kept telling him to do with his prissy bitch of a girlfriend Monique Valentine, but he insisted that she was hot and he was only having fun. Unfortunately, he was miles away in Cornwall doing god knows what while she sat at home with her mother, who was currently on the phone with a dress boutique. She sighed and turned on her TV, hoping to catch the last few moments of the soccer game on the Spanish channel but leaving the volume low so her mother wouldn't barge in and change the channel to something more feminine like afternoon soap operas. _This is my life!_

Sebastian Hastings sat in the dorm lounge absentmindedly strumming his guitar, not paying any attention to his surroundings. He sang out his song whole heartedly, not realizing the blonde that had just walked into the room staring at him. He had written the song he was singing by himself, just getting out feelings he couldn't get out in any other way and feelings he wanted to show to someone he loved, but just couldn't because Monique wasn't the most affectionate type. In actuality, she really fell under type. She was just a pretty mold with nothing underneath but density.

_Wake up, I have been waiting for you  
To open your eyes so that I can tell you  
That I think I'm ready  
I'm ready to free fall into  
Into the unknown  
If you wanna come with me_

_Oh I tried holding on for dear life  
For something  
Dear life there's nothing like it_

_Cause when you let go  
You let life take you where it wants to  
Give up control  
Let life take you where it wants to go  
Where it wants to go._

_Trust me, cause I know it's terrifying  
To open your heart  
And let any plan leave _

_Oh I tried holding on  
Keep holding on for the dear life  
Or something like it  
Dear life there's nothing like it_

_Cause when you let go  
You let life take you where it wants to  
Give up control  
Let life take you where it wants to go _

_I keep holding on for dear life  
For something like it  
I keep holding on for dear life  
For something like it  
I keep holding on for dear life  
For something like it  
I keep holding on for you_

_Cause when you let go  
You let life take you where it wants to  
Give up control  
Let life take you where it wants to go _

He finished the song with a final note and opened his eyes to see a girl staring intensely at him with a smile. He jumped back a little out of surprise causing her to laugh. "That song was amazing, did you write it yourself?" she asked taking a seat next to him.

"Uh, ye-yeah," he said stuttering while taking a big gulp. He didn't understand what was going on with him; he usually had a laid back attitude with girls.

"I really liked the lyrics, they had such meaning to them," she replied. "Nice to meet you, I'm Olivia Lennox. You're new right?"

Sebastian nodded and stuck out his hand for her to shake, "I'm Sebastian Hastings."

"Well Sebastian it was really nice hearing that song. I really have to go though; it's almost time for my boyfriend's nightly call. I'll see you around," she said with a small smile getting up.

"Bye, see you," he replied blankly. Once she had left the room he literally smacked himself. He was never like that with Monique and here he was making a fool out of himself and getting all nervous over a girl who had a boyfriend. He had to admit that it was discouraging to find out she did in fact have boyfriend, but there was something in her eyes when she said he was going to call that made him think she wasn't happy about it either. Picking up his guitar and leaving the lounge, he made his way back to his room trying to get that blonde out of his head and hoping his new friends had turned in for the night, the last thing he needed was to hear them discussing plays he had no interest about. _This is my life!_

**AN:** Well please review, and the song is the one that was mentioned in the movie Let Go- Dave Lichens, I remind you once again this is just an intro and that's why it's so short. Next chapter things will get much more interesting, so please review until then!


	2. All Hail Captain Duke

**AN**: Ok, new chapter, Yay! ahah I was supposed to post this earlier but sorry busy weekend. Thanks for all the great reviews!

**Channing Tatum still isn't mine, aw darn!

* * *

**Viola, Kia, Yvonne, and the rest of the former girl's soccer team sat at their regular lunch table nervously waiting for an announcement about the posting of the soccer teams. Yesterday, the entire girl's soccer team along with the regular guys that were on the boy's team, had went through a grueling soccer practice leaving everyone with one feeling: pooped. The whole time, Justin completely ignored Viola and hung out with the guys on the team that were giving the girls a hard time.

The guys tried their best to keep the ball away from Viola and the other girls, but because of their speed and fancy footwork, it was impossible. The guys found that muscles might be helpful to show off to girls, but it only weighed them down when running around against the lighter girls.

At try outs, Viola truly proved to everyone how good she was, and there was no denying it. She was able to get several goals past Justin and push her way through the opposing practice team's defenses. Every time she would get a goal past Justin, his frown would deepen and he would pelt it back at her with all his strength, only to cause Viola do some crazy air trick with it, further showing off her skills. All three girlfriends knew that if they didn't make first string, they wouldn't get to play in the rivalry game against Illyria and that they wouldn't get the respect they deserved.

* * *

"I'm just about to pee in my pants I'm so anxious for that list," Yvonne groaned tapping her manicured nails on the lunch table nervously. 

"I swear if we don't make first string I'm leaving this pig headed school run by chauvinistic males and kicking their ass on Illyria's team," Viola said angrily talking a chomp out of her apple. Before Kia could question what half the words she said meant, Justin came up behind them and tapped Viola silently on the shoulder.

Viola turned still with a stern look on her face but seeing it was her boyfriend decided to ease up, "Oh hey baby!" she said in a sickeningly sweet voice trying to cover up the fact that she was just talking crap about the guys of the school.

"Hey Vi, Kia, Yvonne, ladies," Justin replied shortly. "Listen on behalf of the guys we just want to apologize."

"Really?" Kia asked.

"Yeah we'd like to apologize for going so hard on you yesterday. You're girls, and you needed up to go easy on you and we didn't," Justin replied with a smile.

"What?" Viola replied offended.

"It's alright baby, there's no need to be embarrassed about your insecurities and flaws," Justin replied stroking her hair. Viola looked up at him and then at the girls who all mirrored her 'you've got to be kidding me!' look. However, before she could snap back at him with an angry comment that would most likely end their relationship, Paul's voice came over. "Hello, hello all you guys and gals. For all those soccer players out there you can check out the list that was just posted outside of the coach's office! Also, any guys out there with great hair feel free to give me a call," he said before he was cut off by a stern voice.

"Paul Antonio this isn't a dating service!" the voice said before the intercom shut off. Viola, Kia, and Yvonne laughed at their friend's antic before quickly getting up to check the list, followed by the rest of the girl's soccer team and also the guys that tried out up.

"Listen Vi, no hard feelings when you don't get in. Soccer just isn't the best sport for girls," Justin said throwing an arm around her.

"Listen Justin, no hard feelings as I break up with you. I'm just not the best girl for pig headed idiots," Viola shot back shrugging his arm off of her shoulders. Several guys in the crowd 'ohhed' at her method of breaking up with him in such a public manner while the girls smirked.

Viola was stopped from walking away by Justin's hand on her arm, "Viola come on you don't mean that," he said trying to lean in for a kiss.

"Actually I do, get away from me," Viola said sticking her hand in front of her face to block his before running ahead to the list that all the girls had reached. The girls all formed a tight huddle around the list, not letting the guys get to see it. The whole time the girls read the list in silence, with Justin being ignored by Viola as he tugged on her arm. All of a sudden, Kia, Viola, and Yvonne and two other girls from the team squealed and jumped around hugging each other while the other girls pat them on the back.

"What's going on?" Justin asked to the group in general.

"Read it and weep SUCKERS!" Viola yelled throwing her hands up in the air and moving to the side, dancing with the girls to a beat she made with her mouth.

The guys eyed them curiously before going up to the list to see what they were so happy about. All of their eyes widened in surprise and anger once they gave the list a once over.

**2006-2007 All Star Soccer team of Cornwall**

**Goalie:**  
Justin Drayton

**Defenders:**  
Left Full Back- Kia Anderson  
Right Full Back- Yvonne Davis  
Center Back- Timothy Dwight  
Sweeper- Eric Huber

**Midfield:**  
Left-Half- Alexandra DuPont  
Center-Half- Joshua O'Keefe  
Right-Half- Erica St James

**Forward:**  
Left Wing: Kyle Bautista  
Right Wing: Jason Diaz  
Center Forward: Viola Hastings  
Striker: Martin Kendall

**Substitutes:**  
Christopher Mason  
Kevin Lafayette  
Brian McCray

**Captain: Viola Hastings  
Co-Captain: Martin Kendall**

Congratulations!

"We're not gonna win with a _girl_ as captain!" complained forward player Kyle Bautista.

"Hey don't have that attitude. Besides, Viola earned that spot she kicked all of your asses and you know it," replied Co-Captain Martin Kendall, sending Viola a kind smile. He was only guy that tried out that didn't complain, and for that reason the girls loved him. Also, there was the fact that he was extremely well built with green eyes and blonde hair helped.

"Thanks Martin," Viola replied with a smile. "We're going to lead to team to victory and kick Illyria's ass!" she yelled excited, the girls and Martin yelled out in agreement while many of the guys grumbled and dispersed.

"Good job baby," Justin purred coming up behind Viola, attempting to suck up.

"Go to hell loser," she purred back with a smirk. "Let's get out of here," she said with Martin and the girls following her out.

* * *

"Martin, thanks for being nice, but you don't have to do that. I could've handled them," Viola said. 

"I know, but I figured us captains have to stick together and be friends to keep up the morale," he replied.

"Friends huh?" Viola said interested.

"Yeah, plus I hate Justin and loved the look on his face when he saw he didn't make captain or co-captain," he said laughing.

Viola and the other girls laughed along with him. "This sounds like the beginning of a beautiful friendship," she said at the risk of sounding cliché. "Definitely," he replied with a smile.

* * *

"All hail Captain Duke!" Toby said laughing as they entered his dorm room coming from their refreshing showers they took after their excruciatingly intense try out. Repetitive of Duke's other three years in Illyria, he had been made Captain with Toby as co-captain. 

"Give it a rest man," Duke said in good humor taking a seat on his bed with the other two immediately taking seats in front of the TV to play some video games.

"We're so going to kick Cornwall's ass. I hope we make that kid Justin Drayton cry again!" Andrew exclaimed excited.

"That was you?" a male voice asked entering the room. The three looked over to see Sebastian coming in with books from his prior class in his hands.

"Mostly me," Duke replied with a shrug. "Why do you know him?"

"Yeah, he's my sister's boyfriend," Sebastian replied taking a seat on his bed.

"Then she really must be a beast, I can't see Justin doing really good with the ladies," Toby said laughing. Sebastian rolled his eyes and was about to tell him how great a person she was but a knock came to the door.

"I got it," Duke said getting up and heading to the door. He was surprised at who was on the other side and immediately became uncomfortable, not knowing what to say. "Uh… er… can I help you Olivia?" he asked rubbing the back of his neck out of habit.

At the mention of Olivia, Sebastian, Toby, and Andrew all looked up interested as they heard her small sobs and weak voice. "I heard that this is where Sebastian lives and I was just hoping I could talk to him, sorry I must have been told wrong," they heard her say. Duke just stood there still not knowing how to respond. Sebastian immediately jumped out of his bed and over to the door, pushing Duke out of the way. Duke uneasily stepped back and made his way back to the bed, trying to cool himself off from the nervous blush and heat that had crept up on him.

"Olivia, what's wrong?" Sebastian asked immediately taking her in his arms when he saw her state. Usually, he wouldn't do such a thing but he felt horrible at the disheveled appearance she had, and he knew from experiences with his sister how to comfort a girl.

"He-he was cheating on me," Olivia sobbed, "I didn't know who else to go to… Maria is out of town and I-I just need someone to talk to. I'm so sorry," she continued with her sobs getting harder and Sebastian's shirt getting more and more tear soaked. He stroked her hair and mumbled comforting words to her. "Let's head somewhere quieter alright?" he suggested noticing the questioning gazes of his new friends. She silently nodded and he slung an arm around her, leading her further into the hallway and closing the door behind him.

* * *

"How did he manage to get a hold on Olivia Lennox? Her boyfriend's in college!" Andrew said in admiration. Duke shrugged, "He seems her type." 

"What and I'm not?" Andrew asked.

"No," Toby said in a duh voice.

"She's into those sensitive types who write poetry and crap," Duke reasoned.

"Upset about that, Duke?" Toby asked with a smirk.

"Nah, I gave up my hopes on Olivia a while ago, like I said we're not her type."

The other two guys nodded in semi-agreement before Toby and Andrew started up their video game again. "So Sebastian seems pretty cool, besides the fact that he's an idiot when it come to any sports," Toby said.

"Yeah and the fact that he's always on the phone with his sister," Duke added. There were several occasions when he would be trying to watch a game or do homework and he couldn't focus because of the excessive noise that came from the mouth of Sebastian. He was starting to find that Sebastian and his sister were very close, almost best friends and they never ran out of things to talk about. He had never before heard her voice or seen her, but from what he heard from the one sided conversation that he tried to tune out, she seemed like a cool girl who was the opposite of her brother. He had often heard Sebastian telling her to shut up about soccer which peaked Duke's interest but he would simply set it aside.

"How old is she anyways?" Andrew asked before screaming and throwing his hands up in the air and doing his victory touchdown face in Toby's face.

"I think they're twins, I remember him saying something about being 5 minutes older still counting as being older," Duke replied as the phone started ringing.

"Get that," he told Toby, too lazy to reach for the handset on his desk.

"It's your room," Toby replied annoyed.

Duke growled before simply pressing the speaker button so that he wouldn't have to get off his bed. "Hello?" he greeted.

"Hello you gorgeous male specimen, what's up!" a happy girl's voice said over the speaker. For the second time that day, all the guys froze and looked at the phone base interestedly and Duke felt the nervous heat come back.

"I- uh… I Hi?" he said with a croaked voice.

"Sebastian where's my compliment come on, we need this especially with mom putting us down all the time!" the girl's voice replied.

Then it clicked for him, it was Sebastian's sister that they had just been talking about. "Oh uh sorry this is Duke, Sebastian's room mate, he stepped out for a little," he replied trying not to sound as nervous.

"Huh, Sebastian's room mate huh? Nice to hear your hunky voice my name's Viola Hastings, I've heard some nice things about you. Such as the fact that you're pretty hot," she replied calmly.

Viola was not shy about how she talked to guys and could be very blunt when she need to. She was excited to talk to this Duke since he was one of her brother's few friends at his new school.

Now while Viola was completely unaffected by what she said, the people on the receiving end were not. Duke froze and blushed instantaneously while Toby and Andrew were smirking and throwing him thumbs ups. "Viola, Uh I'm Duke, " he said.

Viola laughed at his obvious uneasy manner, "Yeah I got that, so I'm assuming you are hot and you're proud of it since you didn't deny it?" Viola asked with a big smile, knowing how tense that would make him.

"No well I mean, I am but wait no I mean…" Duke trailed off while his friends tried their hardest not to laugh at him. They were fully aware of his lacking personality when it came to girls and now they were getting a first hand sight of it.

"Don't hurt yourself sweetie," Viola replied with humor in her voice. "How about we start over? Hi I'm Viola," she said.

Duke tensed even further from use of her term of affection and opened his mouth but no words came out. His friends were now chuckling openly at him as he wiped sweat beads forming on his forehead.

When Viola didn't answer and she heard chuckling, she assumed that she had tortured the poor guy enough. "Duke?" she asked again.

"Yea?" he replied quickly.

"I have to go now ok? But just tell my brother I called and I have some great news," she said.

"Alright Bye," he said.

"Bye now, nice …uh talking to you," she said before she ended the call.

Duke pressed the speaker phone button turning it off before leaning his head back with his eyes closed trying to recompose himself.

"Smooth," said the teasing voice of Andrew with a chuckle. Duke opened one eye to see his two friends staring at him. "All hail captain Duke," Toby teased, "ladies man extraordinaire." Duke glared at him before he sent two pillows flying at their heads as they cracked up.

"Shut up," he spat before trying to rid himself of that nervous heat once more and wishing he was better when it came to the opposite sex.

* * *

It had been 10 minutes since Olivia and Sebastian arrived in the empty student lounge with Sebastian locking the door. After about 5 minutes he had managed to get rid of her sobs totally and for the next 5 minutes he sat just holding her, running his hand up and down her arm, not even thinking about Monique. 

He was silently battling himself, trying to figure out whether to try and get the whole story from her or just leave things the way he was, but before he could come to an exact conclusion she spoke. "You have a sister don't you?" she asked somewhat still dazed while pulling her self away and looking him in the eyes.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" he asked surprised.

"You were good at the whole comforting, figured you had past experience," she joked lightly.

He nodded. "He didn't deserve you," he said suddenly.

"You didn't even know him, how would you know?" she asked her brows furrowing slightly.

"Any guy who makes a girl cry doesn't deserve her," he replied simply as if it were a fact of life. Her features softened, but her eyes still held their sadness, obviously running through the events of the night. "I called him, and some girl answered. I asked her who she was and she said his girlfriend. At first, I didn't want to believe it but then I heard his voice calling her babe… and I knew it was true," she said sadly.

"Hey I have an idea," Sebastian said. "Tomorrow night we'll get all this junk food together and old corny movies and we'll wallow," he suggested at the risk of sounding like a girl.

"You know how to wallow?" she asked impressed.

"I wallow with the best of them, living with my sister requires plenty of wallowing," he said with a smile.

"Sounds great," Olivia replied whole heartedly. "I'll let you get back to your friends now," she said getting up with Sebastian copying her action quickly. She leaned forward and wrapped her arms around his neck quickly. His body molded flush against hers as he wrapped his arms around her waist before they both pulled away awkwardly.

"Thanks," she said before she walked out the door with a smile.

"You're welcome!" he yelled a little too late as he made his way out, also with a smile.

* * *

Sebastian arrived back to his dorm to find the guys in almost in the same positions as when he left; only Duke looked more tired and he was repetitively sighing. 

"What's with him?" he asked quietly motioning to Duke.

"Totally made a fool of himself with your sister," Toby replied chuckling.

"Viola was here?" he asked.

"No Duke answered the phone and Duke turned all Tarzan on her," Andrew said.

"Tarzan?"

"Yeah like 'I Duke You Viola," Toby laughed.

"Shut up I wasn't that bad," Duke suddenly said sitting up still rubbing his forehead. "She said she has good news," he added with a raised eyebrow, almost questioning Sebastian on what it could be about.

"You guys seem pretty amused by someone who is supposedly a beast," Sebastian said.

"Anyone who let's us see Duke act like that is good in our books, no matter how ugly," Andrew replied. Sebastian just shook his head.

"So what happened with Olivia?" Toby asked.

"She was just a little shaken up what with her boyfriend cheating on her, so we're gonna have a little movie night tomorrow."

"Whoa you got a date with Olivia Lennox?" Andrew asked, pausing the game.

"Not a date, a movie night," Sebastian corrected.

"That's a date man," Toby replied.

"Score!" Andrew exclaimed. Sebastian sighed. "It's not a date I have a girlfriend," he said a little disappointed, "It's just a friend comforting another friend."

"And doing the dirty," Andrew added. Duke this time sighed and threw yet another pillow at his head. "Leave the guy alone," he said.

"What you're going to suck up to Sebastian now so that you can hook up with his sister?" teased Andrew.

"Hey! Sister off limits, as much as I hate to say it she has a boyfriend she loves and I don't want to hear you guys talking about my sister like you talk about Olivia," Sebastian scolded.

"Fine, we won't let you hear it," Toby said.

"Calm down man, I don't even know her," Duke said causing everyone to nod and get back to their own business. His words echoed in his mind though, he didn't know her but for some reason she intrigued him, and he now wanted to know her.

* * *

**AN:** OK Hopefully you don't totally hate it because it's 1.49 AM where I live and I stayed up to post this. Please review, even if you hate it haha Pormise to update ASAP! I'm sorry this is kinda late too the weekend was hectic and sorry for bad spelling in my AN's I'm so sleepy haha Good night!  



	3. What are you Wearing?

**AN:** Wow I really didn't expect so many reviews for last chapter but thank you all so much I love you guys! This story's doing even better than my Gilmore Girl's one but don't worry doesn't mean I'm going to be slacking off on either. Sorry it took a while for this to come out but just enjoy it!

**Yes I own the movie... on DVD by that's about it. Boo!**

* * *

"Come on Viola quit this," Justin said during lunch as he pulled up a seat next to her. Her and her friends groaned, it had been almost a week since the break up and yet he was still persistent, like a new born puppy only not cute… "Pleasseee"…_what so ever._

Justin was about to beg some more while Viola silently ate her lunch when he felt a strong hand grasp his shoulder, "Take a hint man, you're done." Viola turned around to find who her savior was and found Martin Kendall hovering confidently over Justin.

"This isn't any of your business," Justin said defensively standing up and staring at Martin threateningly in the eye.

"And here I though all cavemen evolved," Viola said rolling her eyes at Justin's actions. Justin was about to throw a punch when a prissy blonde walked in between the two of them, "Ew, ew move don't touch," she said holding down her hair as if it was going to fall off if she didn't.

"Enter, Paris Hilton," Viola mumbled to Kia, Yvonne and Paul who laughed.

"Ok can you four stop with the pst pst and pay attention to me please!" the blonde said pointing to her self.

"Can I help you with something Monique?" Viola asked bored.

"Your brother hasn't been answering my calls, and his room mate says he's always out with some girl Olivia. Who is that?" she asked annoyed.

Viola hummed as she looked down her shirt. "Boobs," she said. "Hair," she added fingering her long brown locks as she stood up and grabbed her rear end, "And ass! I'm sorry do I look like my brother to you?" she asked cleverly with her friends snickering.

"Don't get smart with me Viola, I know you and your brother talk every day and I know you know who this biatch is that's stealing your brother away from me!" she yelled in a tizzy.

"Listen Monique I really don't know, and if I did do you really think I would tell you?" Viola answered as the bell rang. "Bye, bye now Barbie!" she said with a smirk as she and her friends got up to leave.

"Viola wait!" Justin called to her. He was about to run over to her when a strong arm held him back. "Leave her alone man, it's done," Martin said before following after her. Justin gave Marin a dirty looked but stayed back, knowing that there would inevitably be consequences if he didn't.

Justin screwed up royally, but his thick head couldn't process how much of an ass he was being. He thought he was right and he was only trying to protect Viola, but in the long run he only ended up pushing her away. He was about to walk away when a voice spoke from behind him.

"Those Hasting twins think they can screw anyone over and get away with it."

Justin turned around to come face to face with Monique Valentine, the better than thou blonde that was apparently Sebastian's girlfriend, but it didn't really seem it would be that way for long.

"I'm gonna get her back you know," he stated matter of factly.

"I'm gonna get Sebastian back too," she replied with a smirk.

* * *

"Well hello hello Sebastian Hastings how are you on this beautiful day, you look charming as always, here take a free bag of chips on me!" Principal Gold said as Sebastian went to pay for a sandwich. 

"Uhh thanks Principal Gold," Sebastian replied hesitantly.

"Anytime son, now go enjoy that lunch and keep an eye out!" he replied utterly confusing Sebastian. Sebastian just smiled uneasily before walking himself over to his usual table to sit with Andrew, Toby, and Duke.

"What's up guys?" he asked taking a seat.

"Duke was just telling us about your clingy girlfriend," Toby said.

"What do you mean?" Sebastian asked, completely forgetting the fact he still did indeed have a girlfriend.

"Monique's been calling off the charts lately, keeps asking where you are and I just tell her you went out with Olivia," Duke explained.

"Crap! I totally forgot about Monique!" Sebastian exclaimed dropping his sandwich and throwing his hands up in the air. "Why did you tell her about Olivia?" Sebastian asked annoyed.

"Uh, I didn't know what else to say," Duke replied suddenly becoming uncomfortable. All of them noticed and raised their eyebrows.

"You're not the best with girls are you?" Toby asked loudly causing several girls to turn around and giggle.

Duke perked up and looked around trying to see how many girls heard the comment. "Shut up man," he said through clenched teeth.

"You really aren't!" Sebastian said laughing, "That explains the way you got with my sister. Damnit! I haven't called her either!" he exclaimed smacking himself on his head.

"You keep doing that and you'll loose more of your already lacking brain cells," a voice joked from behind them. Immediately knowing who it was, Sebastian smiled and turned around. "Come sit," he said to the girl that smiled right back at him.

"Only for a little I have to go to the library and do some research for my World History class," she said sitting closely next to him. "Hi Duke, Toby," she addressed the guys staring openly at her, "Andrew," she finished with some annoyance in her voice. It's not that she didn't like Andrew, she just knew of his stupid remarks that he could make about and towards girls and he just wasn't her favorite guy in the bunch.

"Hi," they all replied quickly, not believing she was actually at their table.

"So are we still heading to that movie tonight or do you want to stay in and watch some TV?" she asked Sebastian.

"We can just stay in and order some movies, I'm going to be a little late though I have to call my sister. It's been a couple days since I've talked to her and she told Duke that she had some big news. I have to give a call to Monique too," Sebastian answered. She did in fact know about Monique, but she didn't have a clue that he was going to break up with her tonight. He wasn't sure how he would go along telling her that he was going to, considering that the two talked about everything.

"Oh, how are you and Monique?" Olivia asked a little put out from finding that his reason for coming late was his girlfriend. Over the past few days she had became extremely attached to him, and enjoyed spending as much time as she could with him. Even though Maria was back, she was so busy catching up with everything that she didn't even have time for Olivia anymore and so Sebastian was slowly taking her place.

Sebastian figured it was just as good a time as ever to tell her about what he was planning instead of lying to her. "Not so good, I'm breaking up with her tonight," he replied trying to gauge her reaction.

Her disappointed expression quickly turned to one of hope and a smile even broke through her once rigid face. "We'll talk about tonight then," she replied. Sebastian nodded mirroring her smile and just looking into her eyes when Malcolm Festes strolled over to them and sat in between the two of them, instantly breaking their locked eyes.

"Hi Olivia, how are you?" he asked gazing into her eyes trying to catch the same stare that she was sharing with Sebastian.

"I'm doing fine Malcolm," she said quickly shifting uncomfortable in her seat. She checked her watch. "Oh would you look at the time I have to get to the library now," she said getting up. Seeing that Malcolm was getting up to follow her she added, "Alone."

Malcolm scowled as she walked over to the side of Sebastian and gave him a hug, "I'll see you tonight, and we'll talk about how everything goes."

Sebastian gladly hugged her back. "Alright, I'll bring candy," he said smiling widely before she walked away with a wave to everyone else at the table.

"You haven't heard the last of me Sebastian Hastings," spat Malcolm before ungracefully but dramatically getting out of his chair and ambling out of the cafeteria.

"You got her on a hook man!" Andrew yelled as soon as she walked out of the cafeteria while trying to shake hands with Sebastian. His only response from Sebastian was a weird face.

"What are you talking about?" he asked ignorantly.

"Almost as bad as you," mumbled Toby to Duke who shot him a dirty look. "What we're talking about is the fact that you've snagged the hottest girl at this school, Olivia Lennox," Toby said louder.

"First of all, there's more to girls than looks. Second of all, there's no 'snagging' between me and Olivia, we're just friends," Sebastian said as they threw their trash out and started working back to their dorms.

"Yeah friends who spend every waking hour together watching movies and hugging and talking," Duke said chuckling.

"At least I can manage to speak when I'm around her," Sebastian threw back causing Duke to glare.

"Hello, hello pretty lady!" Andrew yelled at a passing girl. She just stuck up a certain finger that signaled her disinterest. The other guys laughed while Andrew yelled back, "You're not my type anyway!" The guys rolled their eyes at his lack of finesse when it came to the ladies, even though Duke shouldn't have been talking.

* * *

"Viola honey answer the phone, it's your brother!" Cheryl Hastings called up to her stubborn daughter. Ever since Viola gave her the news that she was captain of the soccer team, she had been trying to convince her that soccer isn't her calling and she should take up something more graceful like ballet. That of course only in ended in her daughter giving her the silent treatment, not that she even noticed since she was too caught up in planning things for her coming out into society. 

Once Viola's voice on the line served as a confirmation that she had picked up the phone, Cheryl hung up and went back to reading Socialite magazines on the proper way to stand and cross your legs in public.

* * *

"Well if it isn't my long lost brother Sebastian Hastings, and here I was about to start planning a search party," Viola quipped as she cradled the phone between her head and shoulder, attempting to paint her toe nails and talk at the same time. 

"Ha ha, funny," Sebastian replied while writing out some biology answers as the other guys in the room looked at the phone interestedly.

"I'm on speaker aren't I?" Viola asked noticing how Sebastian's voice sounded distant.

"Yep, which is being watched closely by my friends," he said smirking at the three.

"Oh really? Hi all," she said smiling. She was answered by two male voices she had never heard before. Knowing for a fact that Duke was there being shy she decided to flirt for fun with him. She had never met the guy, but she thought it was so cute how nervous he was when she called last.

"My darling Duke there?" Viola asked with a smirk. She could practically see her brother's eye roll and heard the chuckles of the other two guys along with Duke's gulp.

"Yes and Toby and Andrew," Sebastian said trying to take the attention off of Duke out of pity from the blush that was evading his face.

"Hi Toby, Andrew, so tell me, Duke, what are you wearing?" she asked trying her hardest not to laugh. The guys on the other end didn't have as much self control and cracked up while Duke scratched his head furiously trying to do something with his nervous hands.

"Alright Vi, that's enough," Sebastian scolded knowing what she was trying to do. Duke gave him a thankful look.

"Ruin my fun Sebastian!" she said.

"Yea, I live for it. Anyways didn't you have some news for me?"

"Oh yeah, I broke up with Justin!" she said happily. Duke's head shot over to look at the phone interestedly, so she was single now huh?

"And you're happy about that?" Sebastian asked confused.

"I had my reasons that I will share with you after you take my off speaker. But before I forget, Monique was asking for you today, mentioned something about you always being out with a girl named Olivia… have you been with holding information?" she asked suggestively.

"No, she's just a good friend but I think you'll be happy to know that I'm breaking up with Monique today after I get off the phone with you," Sebastian said averting her indicative statement.

"So you've been hanging out with this Olivia who is a good friend, and then you decide it's finally time to free the Kuku bird but you say Olivia's only a good friend. Brotha, who are you trying to fool?" The guys nodded in agreement to his sister's comment. She was right on the dot with all of her assumptions, if only they could get Sebastian to admit it.

"Olivia and Sebastian sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g!" she sang over the phone.

"Mature Vi, really mature," Sebastian replied rolling his eyes trying to change the subject.

"You like her. And don't deny it or I will go there with Kia, Yvonne, Paul, and Martin and we will all collectively smack you!" she reprimanded.

"Martin? Who is this Martin?" Sebastian asked at the mention of the unfamiliar name. Duke also noticed the name and felt a pang of jealousy hit him, not really knowing why though considering that he didn't even know this girl very well.

"Take me off speaker phone and leave the room and we'll talk about it. I don't care how hunky your roommate and his friends are, they can't be trusted," she said secretively. Sebastian immediately picked up the handset and left the room, leaving his friends wondering what the big deal was.

* * *

"She doesn't sound ugly," mused Toby. 

"She sounds nice," Duke answered not realizing he recited his thoughts out loud.

"And you sound like you've got a crush on Sebastian's sister," Andrew said.

"And you sound like someone who's about to get his ass kicked by me!" Duke shot back defending himself.

"And I am not going to make a sound," mumbled Toby trying to protect himself from getting his ass whooped.

* * *

"Wow, I'm so happy for you!" Sebastian said after Viola had finished her story, "But why couldn't you tell me that with the guys?" 

"Because you told me they're soccer jocks, which means that they're going to be on the soccer team, which means that they're going to want to kick my schools ass, which means they'll be trying to find out strategies, which means…"

"Viola, can you please get to the point? I have a date," he said before smacking his head. He called his night with Olivia a date and he knew his sister didn't miss it.

_Date, interesting._ "My point is they can't know girls are on the team, we'll throw them a curveball…"

"So a date huh? With Olivia?" she asked after a pause, dragging out the 'a' in Olivia to stress her teasing tone.

Sebastian sighed. "Alright I give, I like her."

Viola squealed in the delight and started singing something along the lines of 'ding dong the witch is dead'. After a couple minutes, she recomposed her self and spoke quickly and finally. "I'm going to go so you can break up with Monique, and then go on your date with Olivia. Tell me how it goes brother!" she said before quickly hanging up.

* * *

The phone rang twice before the screechy voice of Monique Valentine came over the line, immediately prompting Sebastian to pull the phone a little off his ear. "You have a lot of explaining to do Sebastian. Do you know how fortunate you are to have a woman like me in your life? Are you taking that for granted and prancing around with some Malibu Barbie?" 

Sebastian rubbed his temple with his free hand, his frustration with the girl building up with each annoying word she shrieked. He had a whole speech planned out, explaining the absence of chemistry they had and the need for some permanent time apart but he couldn't take her voice so all organized thoughts flew out the window and he simply stated, "Monique, ITS OVER!"

Her rant immediately stopped before he heard her screaming and the banging of the phone against a hard, hollow object object. _Most likely her head._

"You don't know how lucky you were to have me Sebastian. You wait! You'll come crawling back to me!" she said as her parting words before ending the phone call.

Sebastian knew he should feel disappointed and rejected, but in actuality he felt relieved, as if a weight had been lifted off of his shoulders: a loud, high pitched voice, overly groomed weight. He smiled as he walked back into his room and tossed the phone in his bed, ignoring the immediate questions of his friends. He then proceeded to walk out of the room whistling the same tune that his sister had been singing 'ding dong the witch is dead' as he made his way to Olivia's dorm room.

* * *

As soon as Viola hung up the phone from the call with her brother, the phone rang again. Not thinking twice, she answered it to be greeted by an unfamiliar voice. "Hello?" 

"Hey is Viola there?" the male voice asked.

"Speaking, who's this?"

"It's Martin, I hope you don't mind me calling," the voice replied nervously.

Viola smiled. Lately, her and Martin have been getting very close, she wasn't quite sure about her feelings for him yet. She knew that he was a very nice and good looking guy, but at the moment her feelings for him were only platonic. "Of course I don't mind, what's up?"

"Nothing, bored, so I decided to call my partner in the dethroning of the Illyria soccer team," Martin joked.

"Well I'm flattered," Viola bantered back. "Listen Martin… don't get my wrong I know you want to win as much as anyone but I **have **to win. I have to prove to everyone, especially Justin, that I can do this," Viola said.

"I know Viola and I can understand why that's why we're going to pay a little visit Illyria after school sometime next week," he replied.

"For what?"

"We're going to watch the guys practice, see what we're up against," Martin explained.

"Good idea co-captain!" Viola exclaimed, excited at both the aspect of spying and seeing her brother. "My brother goes there, and his friends are on the team, so we'll have to disguise our selves."

"Sun glasses and baseball caps, check!" Martin exclaimed.

"You're like a boy scout!"

"Huh?"

"You know always prepared!" Viola replied laughing, Martin soon followed and the two spent the rest of the night on the phone deciding how to execute their plan.

* * *

"So how did she take it?" Olivia asked placing her legs onto Sebastian's lap. The two were sitting innocently in her bed room on her couch watch MTV but not really paying attention. 

"Says I'm going to come running back to her," Sebastian replied with a shrug.

"Are you?" she asked curiously.

"Hell no," he said laughing. "Not after all the things she accused me of and the way she talked about you." _Crap why did you say that idiot?_

Olivia smiled, knowing that he actually cared about her and what other people said about her. "You know I'm really glad I met you," she said trying to catch his gaze. He turned to look her in the eye and smiled, "Same here." _You have no idea how happy.

* * *

_**AN: **More Sebastian and Olivia action and Viola and Martin action but don't worry Viola will end up with Duke in the long run. Notice I kept dropping hints that Martin was just a friend for Viola haha just to reassure you guys. Review review!


	4. Hug the NonBeastly Sister

**AN:** I was suggested to get a beta & i found one in my friend. So thank ya Tati!

**I dont own anything!**

* * *

"I can't believe you snagged that hottie Martin, give him my number for me will you?" Paul asked touching up his hair with Kia's compact mirror. 

"I didn't snag anyone Paul, we're just going to do some soccer business," Viola replied rolling her eyes.

"If spending the afternoon with that hottie is what soccer business is then sign me up!" he replied rubbing his hands together. Viola just shook her head and smiled at his carefree attitude.

"Do you think you're going to run into your brother's room mate, the one who you totally freak out?" Yvonne asked as she painted her nails. This is what they did during study hall. Extensive studying of each other's social lives and right now it was Viola's social life that was being researched.

"I don't know, I don't even know what he looks like so I wouldn't even know if I did see him. All I know is his name is Duke and he hangs out with my brother and two other guys named Toby and Andrew who like soccer just as much as Duke does. For all I know though he could be a buck toothed hillbilly who's just good at kicking things," Viola replied while trying to come up with new plays to use for the team.

"Or he can be a gorgeous Abercrombie babe who secretly pines for you, willing to whisk you far away from this school full of scoundrels in his arms to the haven of his luscious kiss," Paul replied with a distant and wistful look in his eyes while holding the compact against his chest. The three girls looked at him like he was crazy before he snapped out of his daze and met their gaze. "Oh sorry, too many romance novels for me," he said nonchalant before looking back at his reflection, giving it a wink.

"Speaking of Abercrombie models," Kia said looking over Viola's shoulder. Viola turned around and smiled at the approaching chiseled blonde soccer co-captain.

"Hey Vi, Kia, Yvonne, Paul," he said when he reached their table and took a seat next to Viola.

"Hey Martin," Viola said politely with a smile.

"Helllllllo," Kia, Yvonne, and Paul all said with smirks plastered on their faces.

"Ready for this afternoon?" he asked with a trace of excitement in his voice.

"Yes, did you bring the spy music?" she asked. Last week on the phone the two had decided that sunglasses and baseball caps were sufficient enough as a disguise, as long as they didn't wear anything that had the school's emblem on it or anything that was the navy and sky blue color that represented their school.

"Damn I knew I forgot something," he said.

Viola laughed. "It's alright we can hum it, add our twists to it," she said as the bell rung signaling the end of class.

"See you at three," Martin called over his shoulder walking out of the room. Viola nodded and began gathering her books up with her 3 friends watching her closely, waiting for some kind of excited and nervous blush to fill her face but saw nothing.

"They really are just friends," Yvonne said in astonishment.

"Good, more chance for me," he replied with a smirk following Viola out of the room.

* * *

"Sebastian wait up!" a voice yelled as Sebastian was making his way to the library for some research. 

He already knew who it was and smiled while turning around, out stretching his arms to receive the girl in a hug. She gladly ran into his arms and wrapped hers around his neck as a greeting. "Hey Olivia," he said putting her down, "Coming to the library too?" he asked hopefully. As much as he knew he had to focus on his paper her had to do, he loved spending time with Olivia and they had been doing so more and more. At this point they were practically attached at the hip.

"Yep," she said with a smile. In actuality, she had nothing to do at the library. She was just walking back to her dorm room and saw Sebastian and wanted to keep him company. She was falling for him fast, and she wasn't going to be immature about it and deny her feelings. She admitted to herself that she did in fact like him, but she just didn't know how to go about telling him and she was still feeling insecure about her break up.

"What you thinking about?" Sebastian asked noticing her contemplative look. Her head shot up and a pink tint covered her cheeks, "Nothing."

* * *

Duke Orsino arrived on the soccer field for their daily practice and noticed two unfamiliar figures sitting on the bleachers watching the team intently. These two immediately stood out since no one ever watched their practices, because they had better things to do. He squinted his eyes at an attempt to focus their distant images and found that one was a girl with long brown hair flowing out of her red baseball cap. She wore the in style large sunglasses and a red tank top with a black mini skirt. She was tanned with well toned legs and she lay back on her elbows looking as cool and collective as anyone could be. Duke had to gulp back a suddenly nervous lump that formed in his throat; there was just something about the girl. 

To left of the girl was a muscular guy dressed in a green polo and a pair of faded jeans. He too wore a baseball cap that matched his shirt and a pair of guy's sunglasses, masking his true identity. He tried to look for any indication that they saw him looking but received nothing. Before he could stride over to the bleachers and ask them who they were and why they were watching the practice, Coach Dinklage snapped him out of his daze.

"Oh captain Orsino, we all saw the pretty Sheila but don't you think we should get to practicing so we don't look like a bunch of pansies?" he exclaimed. Duke immediately jumped up and turned around with a nod. He looked and saw his friends all smirking at him but he ignored them and quickly led the group for a lap around the field before starting their exercises.

* * *

"So their Captain's last name is Orsino," Viola said after the coach yelled at the guy who was staring at her and Martin, the hunky boy that was staring at her to be exact. 

"Their coach is pretty tough," Martin said looking at the tall man with the shaved head yell at them to move their asses. The two watched in silence as the team quickly finished their lap around the field before reassembling near the portion of the field directly in front of them.

"Love the view," Viola said causing Martin to chuckle. Martin didn't mind the comment, his feelings for Viola were purely a protective friendship thing and nothing more. The two just watched what kind of exercises the guys were doing and seeing who to watch out for. Several times, the guys would glance over at Viola and wink and her while doing their exercise but she noticed that the captain would look over and then quickly look away usually to do something clumsy. It made her wonder on how he got made captain if he was so klutzy.

When the coach blew his whistle and called for a practice round, the half of the guys began throwing their shirts off onto the bench in front of the bleachers. Viola sat up and made a low whistle, directed mainly at the Captain's perfectly chiseled body. She waved back when some of the guys waved at her and giggled when she noticed the captain blush and run away quickly to the middle of the field.

"I made him blush!" Viola exclaimed clapping her hands together with excitement. Martin shook his head, "I hope the poor guy doesn't trip on himself he looks really nervous."

The two watched them play until the coach blew his whistle and commanded them to the showers. Martin and Viola got up quickly and walked passed the guys who looked at the two curiously, especially the captain that Viola thought was even hotter up close. However, Viola knew she couldn't talk to him at the risk of being found to be on the Cornwall soccer team. Instead, she and Martin walked passed drawing little suspicion, only waves and winks from some of the guys. The two decided to stroll around for a little before going to Sebastian's dormitory, just looking around.

* * *

After 20 minutes, they figured they should go visit Sebastian before calling it a day and heading home to formulate plots and plans to win their game. Viola remembered helping him move in, before his room mate moved in, and so she knew exactly where to go. As they walked down the halls of the dormitory, Viola received many catcalls and smirks, thanks to her feminine anatomy and short skirt. She ignored them though; more interested to see which guys on the field were her brothers new friends. 

The two arrived outside of the door labeled 234 and Viola knocked firmly, hearing the sounds of some kind of video game being play and a familiar voice yell, "You get it it's your room!" The two heard a sigh before a tired voice called out, "It's open come in!"

Viola shrugged and opened the door, walking in the room with Martin behind her. Once both of them got inside, Martin closed the door and the two a look around the room. On one of the walls were several posters of professional soccer players and Sum 41 posters as well as Illyria memorabilia. The two then noticed three guys, not even aware of their presence. Two of them were in sweat pants and tank tops watching the TV screen intently holding onto controllers while another one was laying down on one of the beds shirtless with his eyes closed. Viola smirked, guessing who the one on the bed was and also connecting his face as the Captain of the foot ball._ Huh my brother's room mate and friend is also the captain, this can get interesting._

"Sebastian why'd you knock, it's your room too," the African American one out of the three asked still not looking away from the TV.

Viola shook her head at the obliviousness of the three and spoke. "That's not any way to treat a guest." The two guys play videos eyes' immediately pulled away from the screen to look at Viola. Duke shot up like toast from a toaster and looked at Viola frantically before running his hand through his hair.

"Uh errr… you must have the wrong room…we're boys," Duke said looking at their two visitors. He recognized them as the two that were watching the soccer team earlier in the field. He looked to his friends for some kind of help but they were too busy staring at the girl in their dorm room.

"Really I didn't notice did you?" she said laughing while looking to the blonde next to her. He just laughed as the girl took a seat on Sebastian's bed, sitting across from the nervous yet extremely cute Duke Orsino.

"You must be Duke," she said sending him a smile. He smiled back uneasily before introducing the other two. "That's Toby and Andrew," he said pointing out each one, not looking away from Viola. Viola looked from him to the other two and smiled.

"Hello there," Andrew said trying to sound suave. "Who do we owe the pleasure of your presence?"

Before Viola could roll her eyes and answer him, her brother walked in with another blonde girl. He was smiling at her and oblivious to everyone else and vice versa… until Viola cleared her throat.

"Viola!" Sebastian exclaimed running over to her and picking her up into a big hug. Viola laughed and hugged him back, noticing the surprised faces of his friends and the jealous glare she received from the blonde. Knowing what she was thinking, she pulled away from my brother and strode over to her, extending her hand with a smile.

"Hi I'm Viola, Sebastian's **sister**," she said. Viola noted the relief that washed over the girls face before she gladly accepted the gesture.

"I'm Olivia, Sebastian's gir—Sebastian's friend," she said blushing. Viola sent her a knowing wink and turned back to her brother and his friends who were still staring.

"You told us your sister was a beast," Andrew said with wide eyes.

"Well that's flattering, thanks a lot Sebastian, putting a good word in with the hunks," she said joking while rolling her eyes. Sebastian glared at Andrew before turning to the blonde boy sitting on his bed. "Viola's new boyfriend?" he asked the guy. Duke turned his attention to the guy he didn't even was there and tried his best not to glare at him.

"Nah Viola's good friend, Martin," he introduced himself to Duke's relief, shaking hands with Sebastian.

"So what are you two doing here?" Sebastian asked curiously. Not that he minded his favorite and only sister's visit, it was just a surprise.

"Well I decided I would visit my brother after getting a good look at your roommate's sexy body. Nice job on the field by the way," Viola said with a sincere smile sent to Duke. Duke looked like a deer caught in headlights, not knowing what to say about the body comment. Instead, he unconsciously covered his upper body with his arms. Noticing that he wouldn't be answering Viola turned to the other two giving them the same exact complement.

"Thanks, you play the game in Cornwall?" Toby asked not even bothering to mask his bitterness when saying the rival school's name. The other two looked at her curiously, wondering if maybe she was there to spy on them.

"You can say that," Viola answered vaguely. The guys were about to question further when there was a knock on the door. "Come in," Sebastian said while taking a seat next to Olivia on the bed.

"There's been a report about some members of the opposite sex," Malcolm Festes started walking into the room before gasping.

"Duke Orsino and Sebastian Hastings, no members of the opposite sex are to be present in the men's dormitory past 7 p.m.!" he squealed.

"Who the hell are you the mommy of the floor?" Martin asked causing the guys to chuckle.

"Malcolm Festes, dorm director," he said rather pompously. Viola rolled her eyes. "This guy is like a cross between Justin and Monique," she mumbled to the room in general.

"And who are you?" Malcolm asked pointedly.

Viola got up and stood in front of him. "Viola Hastings, sister of Sebastian," she said in just as pompous a tone.

"You shouldn't be here past 7!" he exclaimed caring more about the fact that Olivia was in the room with Sebastian.

"Sweetie, it's 6.39 we still have 21 minutes so shoo, shoo let us have our little orgy if we want," she said pushing him out of the door while he wore his astounded expression.

"You haven't heard the last of me!" he yelled through the oak door.

"Well then can't wait to talk to you again, we can debate the necessity of bathroom baskets to hold your toiletries!" Viola called back sarcastically with rolling her eyes. The room laughed at her clever come back as she took her seat back.

"Nice job sis," Sebastian said chucking.

"Yea well what can I say?" she said brushing her shoulders off.

"Maybe we should go though Viola, we have some homework to do," Martin said stressing the homework part.

"Oh oh right I guess so," she said getting up with Martin next to her, knowing very well homework meant scheming

"Bye Sebastian," she said going over and giving him a hug while whispering, "Don't wait to long to tell her ok?" He nodded against her shoulder and she pulled away going up to Olivia and also giving her a hug. Olivia was surprised at first by the friendliness of the girl but quickly accepted it. "Don't wait too long," she whispered once again. Olivia pulled away and looked her in the eyes, Viola immediately winked again and Olivia knew that she had found a great friend in this girl.

"Can I call you sometime, maybe go shopping or something?" she asked.

"Oh my gosh yes!" Viola said excitedly, "Sebastian has my number of course."

"Great, I can't wait," Olivia said sincerely with a big smile. Viola then walked over to Toby and Andrew.

"It was nice meeting you," she said with a smile. "Don't be a stranger," Andrew said with a sad attempt at a wink.

"Yeah you're pretty cool girl," Toby replied. When they didn't move to get up Viola outstretched her arms, "What no hug for the non beastly sister?" she asked innocently. The guys chuckled but quickly got up and hugged her with Andrew holding on for a little too long.

Last, Viola went over to Duke who was shifting uncomfortably in the bed. Viola smiled at him and he returned it slowly. "You know, I really wasn't joking about the nice body comment," she said laughing as he let out a nervous chuckle.

"Viola!" her brother scolded. She threw up her hands innocently. "I won't burden you with having to hug me, but I'll remember this the next time we see each other," she said with a wink before saying one last goodbye and trailing out of the room Martin close behind.

As soon as the door shut Duke let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He was such an idiot when it came to girls and Sebastian's sister intensified that trait by a million. It was one thing when he was around girls he didn't know and didn't really care about, but when it came to Viola he felt like a 3 year old boy who didn't know what he was doing. He didn't even know what he was feeling for her at the moment and was pulled out of his thoughts when a pillow hit him smack on his face.

"You like my sister don't you?" Sebastian asked.

"Wha--?" Duke replied.

"She definitely likes you," Toby said with a thumb up.

"That or she likes making you sweat," Andrew added.

"She's really nice Sebastian," Olivia said with a smile.

"And hot," Andrew added again. Sebastian made a disgusted face along with Olivia. "Let's go, I'll walk you home. I don't want to be hearing about what they rate my sister," Sebastian said walking out the door with Olivia.

"Bye guys!" Olivia said before closing the door behind her. Andrew and Toby looked up at Duke with smirks.

"Shut up," Duke mumbled closing his eyes once more. It was definitely a tiring day.

* * *

Viola sat in the car with Martin thinking about Duke. He was hot, there was no denying that. But he was so nervous when it came to talking, she hadn't even had a conversation with him but there was such an attraction to him, and again the perfect body he had helped with that fact. She wished that she could get to know him better and that he would open up to her, but she knew that was a long time away, or thought. 

"You think we can beat them?" Martin asked.

"We'll have to watch out of Duke, he's really fast," Viola replied.

"No problem, as soon as he sees you he'll freeze up and he's done for," Martin said with a smirk. Viola giggled although she hoped it wasn't true. When Cornwall beat Illyria, she wanted it to be because she deserved it, not because the captain of Illyria was scared to touch any female body parts to get the ball.

However, with Martin's comment she couldn't help but smile, thinking about the captain of the Illyria team... surely, their paths would cross again and soon.


	5. Game Day

**AN:** Updating yes I am! Ok, so I saw Step up twice... and to be honest I was disappointed the 1st time and didn't want to go the 2nd but had to because I promised I would. I expected more shirtless Channing, more dancing, and more good feelings after the end but I didn't really get that like how I got that from She's the Man. I mean She's the Man was so funny and fun to watch but I don't know. Maybe I just dind't like it because the way Jenna Dewan treated Channing in the movie. She was kind of mean don't you think? lol oh well. Still love Channing.

Enjoy the chapter, there's some jumping around in it so I'll try to help you guys with it.

**I don't own anything in this story except some parts of the plot and Martin! Yay I own Martin!**

---------------------**The stupid line things aren't working at the moment so this is my divider-------------------------**

"If you ask me if I like her one more time I'm going to tell everyone that your girlfriend Jamie wasn't a **girl**friend!" Duke yelled at Andrew. Andrew froze and looked around in the nearly empty study hall to see if anyone heard him.

"I told you not to tell anyone!" Andrew said back with his face a tint of pink. Toby spit out the water he was drinking from his bottle and laughed whole heartedly.

"Man you told me she was a model!" Toby said through his laughter.

"Oh, **he **was a model," Duke said with a smirk. Toby stared for a little processing what he was just told before he almost fell out of his seat from laughter.

"Shut up!" Andrew spat, "His screen name was 'too hot 2 trot'. How was I supposed to know he was a guy? Even his name is a girl's name!"

Duke and Toby just pointed and laughed in amusement while Andrew just stared at them annoyed; wanting their mirth to calm down if even just a little. "How did we even get on this topic?" he asked trying to change the subject.

"Oh Duke over here was trying to avoid from telling us that he's madly in love with Sebastian's sister," Toby replied motioning to Duke with a smirk. Duke immediately stopped laughed and leant back on his chair, shrinking down a little. "Man how many times do I have to tell you guys? I don't like Viola!" Duke said as he gritted his teeth together.

"Right," Andrew commented. "Look at me I'm Duke!" he said getting up and dropping his books before clumsily picking them up and putting them back on the desk while running a hand through his hair and rubbing the back of his neck and stuttering out a few words. Toby laughed along with him until Duke shot out of his seat and stared at the two threateningly, causing them both to sit down and engulf themselves in their non existent homework.

Duke was left thinking about what the guys kept accusing him of. As much as he tried to deny it, he knew that he did have some kind of feelings from Viola, and she intrigued him. Too bad he acted like a babbling, stuttering idiot every time she was around. He told him self silently to just get rid of the feelings, thinking that he would never see her much anyways.

Of course, he was wrong; because the following day was the Cornwall- Illyria rivalry game day. The day he would come face to face with the one girl invading his nervous thoughts.

_-_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-**

"Alright guys let's hustle, the games tomorrow and we're not going to lose this year!" Viola yelled demanding of more dedication from the guys. Practice with her as a director was going relatively well. Most of the guys had begun taking her seriously and respecting her as their captain. However, there was still a few that slacked off and expected to get away, assuming that girls couldn't be a harsh captains.

Those guys sure regretted that though, because Viola was just as tough, if not tougher, than the Illyria coach, she just didn't know it. Anytime one of those guys would not give their all, she would force them to do several laps around the field before coming back when they were more dedicated to their team and their practice. Martin stood at her side for support, smirking at the force and vigor Viola had when it came to leading the team.

At one point, Viola had scolded Justin for missing 6 goals in a row, not even bothering to lift his feet off of the ground to try and deter them. "Justin you can do better than that and I know it! Come on and get a move on!" she yelled, putting aside and personal grudges and motivating him to do better than he was at the moment.

"Shut up!" he yelled back annoyed that Viola was singling him out. Viola shook her head at his inability to be mature when it came to her being captain and ordered him to do 4 laps around the field while the rest of the team took a brief water break. He grunted but knew there was no use in arguing over it, so he began running his laps begrudgingly.

Martin smirked and nudged Viola. "You told me no water breaks. This wouldn't have something to do with some kind of revenge on a certain goalie would it?"

Viola smirked right back while batting her eyelashes innocently. "What so ever do you mean?" Martin chuckled and followed her to get some water, with the two of them conversing on strategies while laughing at the annoyed scowl Justin's face had the whole time he ran his laps. Although Viola and Martin looked calm on the outside, inside they were just hoping all of this work they were doing would pull off and help them kick their rivalry school's asses.

_-_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-**

"Are you coming to the game today?" Olivia asked Sebastian as she munched on her Captain Crunch.

"Yeah I sort of have to," Sebastian replied being vague and secretive. Olivia noticed this immediately but chose not to question it any further because she had bigger things on her mind.

"It's been a week since you and Monique have broken up, how's it been?" she asked tentatively. Sebastian smiled at how cute she looked when she was nervous, by now he had come to realize the different expressions her face took on when she was feeling a certain emotion. He wondered what she could be nervous about but answered anyway.

"It's good. It's going a lot easier than I thought it was going to be. Probably because I've come to realize I never really cared about her anyways, I kind of regret ever being in a relationship with her," Sebastian answered truthfully.

"That's good…"Olivia said before taking a deep breath. It was now or never. "Listen Sebastian I was wondering. I hope this isn't too forward or anything, but I was wondering if maybe you'd like to go out for dinner on Friday?" she asked before the confidence could leave her body.

Sebastian was taken aback by her proposal, he had never met anyone, minus his sister, who had that much confidence to ask a guy out first. He stared at her and noticed she began to pale the longer he stared and realized it was because he hadn't answered her yet. Just as she looked like she was about to get up and leave crying Sebastian cleared his throat and spoke up. "I'd love to go with you, on a date, as more than just friends," Sebastian replied with a smile, trying to assure her that this is what he wanted as much as she did.

Olivia put on a big smile and gave him a hug. "Great it's a date, pick me up at 7," she said smiling wide and gathering her things up to go to her dorm to get ready for the game. "Save me a seat there!" she called over her shoulder before disappearing behind the cafeteria's double doors.

Sebastian put on a big smile before also gathering his things and making his way to his dorm, with Olivia's words and actions on repeat in his mind. He couldn't wait to tell his sister after the game.

_-_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-**

The team had just been given their locker room pep talk by Coach Dinklage and was now pumped and ready to pound Cornwall's team into the ground. However, since the school had successfully cut off ties from any Cornwall gossip, they were in for a big surprise when their rival school's team made their entrance.

As Illyria's soccer team confidently and unwaveringly made their way into the stadium led Duke, the stands of red and black colored waves went crazy. The team showed no emotion on their half red painted half black striped faces as they made their way over to their side of the field, waiting in anxiousness to see who Cornwall managed to wrangle up on their less than reputable team.

Just as all of the team gathered next to the bench, their background rock song stopped play and was replaced by the opening lyrics of 'We Will Rock You'. The fans dressed in blue went crazy as Cornwall's team bounded out of their entry way dressed in their blue soccer shorts and jerseys. Duke, Toby, and Andrew immediately saw Justin Drayton run in next to the Cornwall Griffin mascot.

"Drayton didn't make captain or co this year I wonder who did," Andrew wondered out loud noticing that he wasn't sporting the Captain's band. Before any guys could comment on it, they were stuck with a surprise. Once it seemed like half of the team rushed out wearing cocky grins, the coach stepped out standing side by side with Viola and Martin along with 5 other girls.

"No freaking way," Toby said with his mouth practically on the floor as he noticed the Captain and Co-Captain bands on their arms and the girls in the Cornwall crowd chanting 'Hastings'. Duke was only able to croak out a raspy "Viola?" as the rest of the team also stood dumbfounded.

_-_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-**

"Is that your sister?" Olivia asked surprised.

"Yeap," Sebastian replied nonchalant about the whole situation, much different from the gasping fans in the Illyria side of the stadium.

"Oh man Duke's going to suck today," she said giggling. Even though she wasn't completely close with Duke, she was aware of the problems he had when it came to talking to girls, especially Sebastian's sister.

_-_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-**

As Viola strut onto the pitch with Martin next to her and the rest of the girls behind her she took notice of the astonished faces of her brother's new friends. She laughed on the inside but knew she had to keep up her serious façade so that Illyria knew she meant business. She glanced over at Martin who had the same amusement dancing in his eyes but his face remained rigid. As the Cornwall team gathered near their bench the referee approached Coach Pistonek, going through what seemed to look like the league's manual.

"Looks like the ref has something to say to Cornwall," the announcer said perking the interest from Illyria's team.

_-_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-**

"I can't believe she's the captain of their team… and they have girls!" Andrew choked out looking at the girls with their tight ponytails held together with blue ribbons. He looked over to Duke who had not managed to say anything minus Viola's name. Duke stood there staring in the direction of Viola with a look of both anger and surprise.

"That's why they were at our practice then? To spy on us?" Duke said through clenched teeth. Toby and Andrew exchanged looks, knowing that when ever Duke talked like that he was feeling betrayed.

"No big deal man, we did it to them last year and vice versa. We'll still kick their asses," Toby said patting him on the back.

"But that's Viola," Duke mumbled making the guys realize his true reasons for anger. He would be playing head to head most likely against the girl he obviously liked, and he was nervous.

"Let's see what this is about," Coach Dinklage said annoyed that the game was being delayed as he led Illyria over to Cornwall's side of the stadium.

_-_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-**

"Girls are not allowed to play in this league," The referee said to Coach Pistonek once he reached him.

"Why the other team scared to lose to girls?" Coach Pistonek said with a cocky air to him. Before the ref could answer an accented voice spoke from behind him, causing Cornwall to look over his shoulder.

"Can we please just get the game on ref?" said the man with the shaved head that had spoken up.

"No can do with girls on the field. Says so in the manual," the referee said waving around the blue manual. The Illyria coach, with short patience, immediately started yelling at the ref and madly groping for the pamphlet along with Coach Pistonek.

As the coaches launched an argument with the referees, the rival teams stared at each other menacingly without exchanging any words. Martin and Viola along with the girls were having an amiable conversation away from the glaring guys, not really trying to intimidate anyone. Instead, the girls were putting Viola through Spanish Inquisition.

"Vi, you didn't tell us how hot the captain of the team a.k.a. your brother's room mate was?" Kia asked looked at Duke who was glaring at someone on their team.

"Or how hot his friends are?" Yvonne asked eyeing Toby with a smile on her lips.

"Can we focus ladies? We're not here to check out the other team's asses, we're here to kick them," Viola said with a sideways glance to see how Duke took the surprise. She hoped that he wasn't angry about the fact that she was captain and she was watching their team's practice, but from his glare her hopes were slowly diminishing. She couldn't help but frown sadly at the way he was taking it.

"Oh so that's why she didn't tell us. She wants the hot captain all to herself," chimed in Alexandra.

"That's not true!" Viola replied trying to fake surprise to the best of her abilities.

"Liar," Martin suddenly said. "You should've seen those two in her brother's dorm room, you could cut the tension with a knife," Martin directed to the girls. While Viola glared at him the girls giggled and clapped lightly.

"I hope this doesn't cause you to go easy on your new boy toy," Erica St James said jokingly.

"He's not my boy toy," mumbled Viola somewhat embarrassed. Normally, she was very upfront and honest with her feelings, but these feelings seemed so inappropriate considering they were towards her rival school's soccer team captain.

Before any of the other girls could once again shoot back a clever comment, Justin's voice rang through all of their ears.

"You're going down Orsino," he said bitterly while stepping up to Duke.

Duke immediately took a step forward to show his lack of worry and looked down on him. "Don't think so Drayton. Hey where's your captains band huh? Seems like your coach finally realized you didn't deserve it, surprised he didn't realize that last year when you bawled like a baby," Duke said with a smirk while the guys on the team snickered.

"For the last time I had something in my eye!" Justin yelled back.

"Yeah the stench of defeat," a voice said behind him, shifting everyone's attention to the tall blonde haired green eyed co-captain of Cornwall that Duke recognized as Martin, the friend of Viola. His comment caused Illyria to chuckle along with several of the Griffins, despite the fact that a person on their team was just insulted.

"Shut up man we're on the same team!" Justin said turning to Martin.

"Ease up Justin the game hasn't started yet you don't have to get all macho on us," said the voice that Duke knew belonged to Viola. Viola stepped up next to Martin with a fake smile to Justin who stepped back and sulked, angry that he was just embarrassed by his ex-girlfriend in front of the rival team and his own team.

As soon as Viola came into view, Duke tensed up which didn't go unnoticed by his team mates as well as Viola's team mates. "Hey Duke," Viola said smiling, hoping that the expression would be returned. Duke's eyes looked at her hard at first before softening slowly and a sheepish smile appeared on his face. "Hey Vi," he replied trying not to stutter.

"Looking good in that uniform, definitely does your hot body justice," she said teasingly with a wink. The guys on his team raised their eyebrows while Duke tensed even more.

"Th-thanks uh… you look … yeah nice uniform," he replied nervously running his hand across the nape of the neck. Almost everyone snickered at his uneasy attitude except for a certain goalie who was getting annoyed at the noticeable attraction between the two.

"Vi, baby, what are you doing? He's the enemy," Justin said trying to wrap an arm around her shoulder which cause Duke's features to harden once again and glare at him. Viola shrugged off his arm and glared at him.

"First of all don't call me baby. Second, he's not the enemy they're just the rival team but he's still my friend. Last, don't touch me or I will end your ability to make babies. Clear?" Viola said with ending with a smile and everyone laughing. Before Justin could reply Coach Pistonek came over to where the two teams had assembled and spoke up.

"Alright we settled it, let's get this show on the road," he said. The group as a whole looked over to see how it was settled and saw the referees walking away somewhat angry and blue pieces of paper scattered all over the floor. Viola nodded and led her team over to the coach as Illyria made their way back over to their side of the field.

"Looks like the coaches settled the problem and we're ready for the coin toss," the announcer said with the crowd cheering in impatience.

Viola strode her way confidently over to the center of the field hearing voices in the stands chant her names. She looked over in the Illyria stands trying to find her brother, who promised that he would bring some sort of sign. With the help of squinting, she was able to make out two signs with Viola written in blue amongst all of the red posters. She smiled seeing that her brother was sitting with Olivia and waved at the two of them, immediately receiving a wave back.

As Duke made his way to the middle of the pitch for the coin toss, he became increasingly nervous. It was bad enough that Viola was on the other team, but to add to it she was the captain and he had to go out there and actually touch her. Granted, it was a simple handshake, but with the way he got just seeing her, he was worried to see what kind of fool he would make when he had make physical contact with her.

The two reached the center at the same time, with their respective teams standing behind them in anticipation. Usually, the tension at this point would be palpable between the two teams, but somehow with the pre game talk, the tension was reduced and the teams weren't as uptight about the rivalry. This didn't mean that they were going to play any less intense; it just meant that the teams weren't going to beat the other team up when one lost.

The ref shook hands with both Viola and Duke before motioning the two of them to shake. Viola unwaveringly stuck her hand out, which Duke just stared at for a long moment. "I won't bite I promise," Viola mumbled reassuringly, trying to ease his nervousness with a kind smile. Duke smiled back thankfully and grabbed her hand firmly.

Viola wrapped her fingers around the palm of his hands and was shocked by the immediate sparks she felt. She looked up at Duke who held the same expression as her, but when the two realized where they were they immediately jumped apart and looked away.

_-_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-**

"Oh they so felt something," Olivia said amused by the whole situation.

"What do you mean?" Sebastian asked.

"I mean there was a spark, that's why they jumped apart like that," Olivia said rolling her eyes at how ignorant guys could be when it came to human chemistry.

"So that's what I feel every time we hug huh?" Sebastian questioned, hoping she would catch on with the subtle flirting he wasn't used to.

Olivia giggled. Although it was a semi- lame cliché flirting tactic, she thought it was cute and leant more against him.

_-_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-**

"She wants him, and he wants her," Yvonne stated matter-of-factly.

"Oh yeahh," Kia replied.

"Who?" Martin asked confused at the weird way Duke and Viola were acting.

"The two love struck captains that's who. It's as obvious giant red pimple on prom night ready pop," Erica said nodding at the two.

"Wonderful analogy doll," Martin said laughing. "You really think so?"

"Men," all the girls said rolling their eyes.

"Viola doesn't like him, she's just using him to try and make me jealous so I go and get her back," Justin suddenly commented. Apparently, he had been listening to their conversation the whole time. The girls and Martin scoffed at his stupidity and inability to take a hint.

"Stupid, idiotic, oblivious **boys**," Yvonne corrected.

_-_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-**

"Visiting team, it's you're call," the referee said to Viola.

"Heads," Viola said trying not to think about what just happened with the handshake. The referee flipped the coin and it landed on heads.

"Your choice," the ref said.

"We'll stay," Viola replied with a small smile towards Duke.

"Good game," The referee said before leaving and going to his post.

"Duke listen," Viola said before walking away. "No matter what happens I hope it doesn't affect our … friendship?" she asked tentatively. She had called him her friends earlier, but that was just a protective maneuver against Justin. But she really hoped that their relationship could develop and they could be friends, besides, and friend of her brother's was a friend of hers.

Duke smiled back letting his guard down for a little. "Of course. Just don't expect me to go easy on you because we're friends."

Viola smiled wider. "Wouldn't think of it. Good luck **sweetheart**," she said stressing the term of affection and sending him a wink before going over to her team. Duke blinked twice and gulped a little before making his way to the team huddle.

Viola threw her arms around Martin's and Kia's shoulder, sticking her head into the tight circle the team had formed.

"Alright everybody, every year Illyria beats Cornwall, every year they make a mockery of us, and every year our supporters and our friends go home disappointed that we lose. Well this year is different, because this year I'm your captain and this year we're going to beat them. We're not going to beat them because we want to. We're going to beat them because we have to and because we can!" Viola exclaimed. "Let's hear it, Corn-wall!"

"Grif-fins. Ah roo!" They chanted back before breaking out of the circle clapping and hearing their fans cheer along with them. The three substitutes took their seats on the bench along with Kyle Bautista, one of the forwards that wouldn't be playing in the first half of the game.

_-_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-**

Duke didn't put as much of his heart into the huddle talk as he usual did. Toby and Andrew both had a hunch on why but understood, as long as it didn't affect the way he played on the field. As they broke out of their clump with a final "Red and Black!" they all took their positions on the field.

"Great," Duke thought as he saw who was playing the same position as him on the other team, "Just don't trip." He advised himself as he smiled back at Viola and silently questioned himself on why Martin was looking so amused.

He didn't have time to think any further though because the whistle sounded signaling the beginning of the game. Everyone immediately jumped into motion as Duke took control of the ball taking it towards the goal Cornwall.

Just as quick as he got it however, he lost it when one of the girl's kicked it out of his fast foot's reach in the direction of Viola and Martin. Immediately, the two began their fancy footwork kicking the ball between each other and another forward, swiftly making their way over to the opposite goal.

Duke couldn't help but stare at Viola as he ran after to try and get the ball back under the coach's demands. Even though she had been playing for less than 2 minutes, Duke could tell she was well practiced and skilled at the game.

_-_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-**

Viola was in the zone. She was unaware that she was being watched and only focused on the black and white blur that she was keeping away from the red and black dressed guys. She was nearing the goal and she could tell. She took one second to look up and found that all of her team mates weren't open for a pass. She looked back and saw that Duke was quickly approaching her, as much as she wanted to sit and watch him running towards her with his sexy look of determination, she couldn't.

She quickly kicked the ball high up into the air before jumping up and hitting it with her head, trying to get it past the goalie, but was unsuccessful. She could already tell that this was going to be a long game, and the fact that she was playing against Duke didn't help the fact either.

_-_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-**

Forty five minutes later, and Cornwall was actually in the lead with one point. Martin had managed to get it past their goalie with a chip shot, much to the disappointment of Illyria.

Now at the 2nd half, Illyria wasn't doing much better. It seemed that every time one of the players on their team gained control of the ball, it was snatched right away from them by one of the swift agile girls. Their small frames helped them, making them lighter on their feet, and they were also able to get in between places that guys just couldn't fit.

With only 3 minutes left in the game, Cornwall was able to make another goal courtesy of Viola and her bicycle kick she successfully attempted.

"The score is now 2-0 with only 2 minutes and 15 seconds left in the game, is this the downfall of Illyria that Cornwall has been waiting for?" the announcer said enthusiastically.

Viola smiled hearing that comment and decided to ease up with her focus in the game, and took the time to glance considerably at Duke as he ran for the ball that Martin was keeping away from him. Despite the fact that his team was losing, he seemed rather calm about the whole situation and hot running around showing off his athletic abilities.

Viola was so engulfed in watching him play that she didn't even realize when the whistle was blown signaling the end of the game until someone picked her up and twirled her around in a big circle while laughing. She looked down to see who was holding her up and saw Martin with joy written all over his face.

"We did it Vi! We beat Illyria!" he exclaimed still holding onto her. Viola stared at him like he was crazy before looking around to see that all her other team mates were rejoicing along with her coach and all of the people dressed in blue in the stands.

"We won!" she screamed.

"We won!" he yelled back. Viola screamed in happiness and detached herself to run over to the huddle of girl players that were jumping around and hugging while screaming just like everyone else.

"You did it Vi. You led us to victory!" Alexandra yelled.

"Remember what we agreed to do if we won ladies?" Erica asked with a big smile while holding on to the bottom of her shirt.

"No way, the Brandi Chastain thing was a joke!" Yvonne said. The other girls just shrugged and together they all pulled their shirts off leaving them in their sports bras and soccer shorts. Catcalls and hooting filled the stadium as the guys on the Cornwall team got down on their knees and started hailing Viola.

"Whoooooooo!" Viola yelled as she ran in between the aisle her bowing team mates had created and the girls started dancing to 'I Will Survive' that was blaring over the speakers, ignoring everything else around them.

_-_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-**

A little farther way on the field, Illyria's team sulked. For the first time in 3 years, they had lost to Cornwall. Duke watched Viola in the arms of Martin as she started yelling and smiling widely though and couldn't help but smile himself.

"Why are you so happy?" Toby asked, but after following Duke's gaze he realized why. He just shook his head and smiled, happy to see his best friend finally falling for a girl who didn't get annoyed by his lack of finesse.

Duke watched as she ran over to her girl friends and as they discussed something. He was about to turn away to give his team encouraging words when Viola pulled her shirt over her head along with the rest of the girls on the team leaving her in less clothing. His eyes practically bulged out of his head which caused his team to look at what the whole stadium's attention had turned to.

"Oh sweet Jesus," gasped one of the 2nd stringers at the sights. Duke suddenly felt the urge to go over there and cover her up, uncomfortable that all these people were staring at her and the guys on the team were hailing her.

"It must be my birthday or something," Andrew said making his way over to the girls in a daze. Toby and Duke followed not saying anything.

_-_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-**

"This is definitely not the way I would like to see my sister," Sebastian said as he approached a dancing Viola from behind. Viola turned around with a big smile and squealed before running over to him and Olivia and engulfing them both in a giant hug.

"I did it! We all did it!" Viola yelled when she pulled away.

"You did great out there!" Olivia commented enthusiastically. Even though her school's team lost, she was happy for Viola and the accomplishment she made.

"Yeah sis, you kicked major ass," Sebastian said. "But did you really have to pull a Brandi Chastain?" he asked remembering his sister joking around with it once.

Viola just laughed and whipped her head around when someone tapped her on her shoulder. She turned around to come face to face with Andrew, Toby, and Duke all of them with a somewhat shocked expression on their faces.

"Good game guys," Viola said trying not to gloat.

"Even better game girl," Toby replied.

"Yeah you kicked our asses," Andrew added. Viola smiled gratefully at the two of them and before turning to Duke who just locked eyes with her. Olivia and Sebastian quickly trailed away while Toby and Andrew both made a sad excuse to go away, even though the two didn't even hear them.

"I'm sorry I lied to you about me being on the team," she said with a sheepish smile, suddenly feeling naked.

"Don't worry about it, you did great out there," Duke said honestly, biting his lip out of habit.

"Thanks you too," she replied uncharacteristically shy. Duke stuck out his hand with the word, "Congratulations." Viola looked at it with a smirk, but instead of taking it she ran up to Duke and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck.

Duke tensed up immediately but melted at her touch. He instinctively wrapped her arms around her bare waist and picked her up twirling her around in a circle and laughing as he heard her yelp in surprise. Duke didn't know what possessed him to do such a daring move, but he was glad he did it.

After a full turn, he put her down back on the ground still holding on to her waist and her arms still around his neck. "Thanks," she replied unable to keep the smile off her face. As he gazed back in her eyes, the nervous feeling rushed back into him. "Yo-you're welcome," he replied while her face slowly got closer and closer to his. He intuitively leaned in at the same rate, waiting to feel a skin on skin contact any moment as his eyes fluttered closed the same time as hers…

---------------------**The stupid line things aren't working at the moment so this is my divider-------------------------**

**AN: **Haha cliffhanger! The soccer part was hard to write but oh well. Ok people I'm getting tired of writing all this Sebastian Olivia stuff so if any of you are a big fan of it please tell me and I'll try to add some tid bits of it in later chapters, if not I'm going to significantly lower the amount of moments between the two of them and focus on Duke and Viola from now on! Review!


	6. Miracles Happen

**AN:**Sorry to break it to you guys but this is a major filler. I just wanted to introduce an event and then leave a somewhat cliffy. Also, check out my blog, I'm posting story progress and teasers for every new chapter up there so just go check it out. I'm also starting a little gossip column there with drama from my life too but i didn't start it yet. It's going to be very Gossip Girl-esque so if you read that book you might find some interest in it. Well enjoy! Sorry about the length too I wanted to save all the action for the next chapter. Also, there's a time skip from when Viola speaks to her mother to when Sebastian and Olivia are on the phone.

------

_After a full turn, he put her down back on the ground still holding on to her waist and her arms still around his neck. "Thanks," she replied unable to keep the smile off her face. As he gazed back in her eyes, the nervous feeling rushed back into him. "Yo-you're welcome," he replied while her face slowly got closer and closer to his. He intuitively leaned in at the same rate, waiting to feel a skin on skin contact any moment as his eyes fluttered closed the same time as hers…_

Until SLAP! A soccer ball collided at the perfect angle hitting both of their faces causing them to trip a little before realizing their position and jumping apart, both blushing. They looked around to find the annoyed faces of Sebastian, Toby, Andrew, Olivia, Kia, Yvonne, Martin, and the rest of the girls on the team looking at something to their side. Viola also noticed Paul had joined the group and was smiling widely, giving her the thumbs up. Viola was about to go over to him and ask him what he thought about the game when an annoying voice spoke from the direction everyone else was looking at. "Viola what the hell is going on here?"

Viola groaned. "None of your damn business Drayton!" Toby said before Viola could shoot back a comment.

"Shut it Toblerone!" Justin yelled.

"Oh that's clever," Yvonne said rolling her eyes. Justin just glared at her before turning back to Viola and Duke.

"Keep your hands off my girl Orsino!" Justin said stepping up to Duke once again.

"I'm not your girl anymore Justin, he can put his hands on me all he wants!" Viola yelled back not realizing how bad that sounded. Duke was about to follow up her comment but turned to look at her. "Uh," he said as the rest of the people in the group smirked.

"I mean, like if your hands were to touch me… then I wouldn't mind," Viola tried to correct scrunching up her face realizing that didn't sound any better. "Wait I mean if you want to touch me then go ahead and touch me!" she attempted again.

"Uh right so I can touch you a lot," Duke said trying to help her but only making it worse. At this point all their friends were stifling their laughter while Justin looked even angrier.

"Viola this guy's a jerk, don't even bother with him," Justin said clenching his fists.

"Ok let me put this in caveman terms for you since you're familiar with their ways," Viola replied. "Ugga Ugga I no like asshole. Grunt Grunt. You asshole. Ugga Ugga. Me no like you! Grunt grunt. Duke friend," Viola said causing the group to snicker.

Justin frowned and turned to Duke, "Don't touch her Orsino." Duke glared right back and towered over him.

"Will it make you cry?" he asked smirking. Justin glared and was about to say something when Coach Pistonek showed up. "Come on boys… I mean people, the bus is leaving!" The crowd quickly dispersed as Viola shared hugs with her brother and Olivia.

"I'll call you about that shopping date," Viola said stepping away from Olivia. Olivia nodded as Viola walked over to Toby and Andrew and gave them both big hugs. When she reached Duke she tensed up again. He was currently sharing a final glare with Justin before Justin gathered his things and slowly made his way over to the bus. Duke then turned with a smile to come face to face with Viola, his smile quickly becoming tight.

"I'll see you Duke," Viola said with a smile.

"Ok," he replied almost sadly.

"A hug wouldn't be inappropriate right?" Viola asked smirking. Duke chuckled, actually not nervous and even took the first move in wrapping his arms around her waist as she did so with his neck.

"Alright you two break it up or we're walking home," Martin said halfway to the bus waiting for Viola. Duke jumped slightly and pulled away with a sheepish smile. Viola winked. "Later hunk," she said before jogging to meet up with Martin.

"Call you Sebastian!" she yelled before disappearing onto the bus.

------

Duke couldn't wipe the involuntary goofy grin from his face as he stood watching the bus disappear from their view. He was actually beginning to feel comfortable around a girl, and had even made the first move towards her.

"Oh captain Duke," taunted Toby pulling him out of his thoughts about Viola. He partially jumped and turned to Toby, trying not to make in known that he was just thinking about her.

"Let's hit the showers," Duke announced leading the team off the field as Sebastian told him he would see him back in the room.

"A cold one for the captain," Andrew commented causing the guys to chuckle.

"What was that?" Duke asked with his eyebrows furrowed not completely certain what he was trying to say.

"Nothing at all," Andrew said raising his hands up in mock surrender. Duke just shrugged it off and allowed himself to think about Viola again.

"He really does have it bad," Toby whispered to Andrew. Andrew nodded in agreement. "Too bad he sucks with the ladies."

Toby scoffed. "Like you're any better? Maybe with guys you're good, but the ladies?"

Andrew just glared at him and walked ahead into the locker room leaving Toby laughing.

------

"He wants her," Olivia said as she and Sebastian walked back to the dorm building.

"Yeah, he does," Sebastian affirmed. At first, he had a problem with Duke, being the jock he was, being nervous around his sister and obviously liking her. But now, he was closer with Duke and saw him as a true friend and never saw him mistreat a girl or talk about a girl in a disrespectful way like Toby and Andrew did. Basically, he trusted Duke with his sister and actually thought that the two would make a great couple. However, he also knew that it would take a lot of pushing for the two to get together since Duke undoubtedly sucked with girls and Viola was denying her feelings.

"It's going to be fun trying to get them together," Olivia said with a smile reading Sebastian's thoughts.

"It'll be interesting. Even more if we throw her friends and Toby and Andrew into the mix," Sebastian added going right along with her plan with no hesitation.

------

"You so dig him," Paul said from his seat on the bus behind Viola, Kia, and Yvonne's three seater. Yvonne and Kia had just been shooting Viola question after question about Duke and what she felt for him and each time Viola averted the question.

"Paul?" all three girls asked in unison before their heads peaked over the ratty bus seat. "How did you get on the bus? This is the team bus," Viola said.

Paul shrugged. "I just followed one of the hotties on and found myself here. But I didn't notice that his eyebrows were so untamed until I sat next to him, so I got up and told him to call me when he discovered the beauty of waxing but by then the bus had taken off so here I am!" he ranted while touching up his hair. "And Vi, you want that captain bad, not that that I'm blaming you."

Viola rolled her eyes. "You guys give it a rest. I'll probably never even see him again except when I help my brother move out."

"But say you were to see him again, then what?" Kia asked with her perfectly penciled in shaped eyebrow raised.

"Then maybe there may be some sort of attraction, but life isn't a fairytale. That's not going to happen," Viola replied resting her head against the window. Even though she was happy to have won the game for the team, and established some sort relationship with Duke, she was exhausted from the amount of hard game time she put into the day.

"Miracles happen…" sang Kia with a smile.

"Once in a while…" followed Yvonne.

"When you believe…" Paul sang dramatically in her ear with a giant smile.

"Oh don't you dare. This is not a quoting Princess Diaries song moment!" Viola warned. But it was too late, because soon the rest of the girls began belting out the lyrics followed by majority of the guys. _This is going to be a long ride._

------_  
_

Viola stood in front of her house not wanting to open the door. The team's singing of 'Miracles Happen' by Myra had escalated to the joining of the Bus Driver and several of the girls and guys standing up and clapping their hands to the beat. Lucky for her, Justin got annoyed and whined so much to Coach Pistonek that he ended up having to ignore his actual enjoyment of the singing and tell everyone to shut up. For the first time in weeks, Viola was actually happy that Justin was around, and then it faded when he had tried to kiss her goodbye.

Now normally after such a taxing day, a girl would want to get home as soon as possible, but Viola was actually dreading it knowing that her mom was on the other side just waiting for her arrival so she could bombard her with Debutante things. Viola knew what she was getting herself into when she decided to try out for the soccer team and become a Debutante, but the Debutante part was pushed aside when she threw herself into the team as captain, too focused on the rivalry game to even think about her inevitable poofy fate.

With a deep breath she turned the door knob of her large white oak door, preparing to come face to face with her beaming mother holding some kind of corset with ruffled material that looked more like a curtain than a dress._ Now who was fate to disappoint her?_

"Viola, honey you're home!" her mother said with a big smile. However, as Cheryl Hastings scanned Viola's appearance it quickly disappeared. "And dirty."

"Yes mom, I had the rivalry game today which I led the team to victory in for the first time in 3 years," Viola replied annoyed that her mother only cared about the fact she was dirty.

"That's nice," her mom replied obviously not processing any of the information, "Now go upstairs and get cleaned up so we can start going over the details about next Saturday."

"Next Saturday?" Viola questioned with her mom practically pushing her to the staircase.

"Yes, the Carnival fundraiser, we have a theme this year!" her mom exclaimed.

"Isn't a Carnival already a theme?" Viola asked.

"Yes but we wanted to do something different so now it's more themed. All the debutantes will have to dress up. The theme is Carnivàle!"

"So let me get this straight, you're having a themed Carnival with the theme of a Carnival?" Viola asked once again.

"No honey, Carnivàle! Like in Venice when they have Carnivàle!" her mother pushed on.

"And what will I have to wear to this 'Carnivàle'?" she asked using the same high pitched breathless tone her mother used as she said the word.

"I was going to save it to later but everyone wears a mask. Debutantes get special masks while everyone who enters is given a mask to wear around the Carnival!" Cheryl Hastings said with completely sincere enthusiasm.

"And what is the League doing to make the place look like Venice?" Viola questioned. Cheryl frowned. "Well nothing sweetheart, just the same games and booths…"

"So basically its a Carnival with a bunch of people wearing masks?" Viola asked. Her mother blinked twice looking like she just realized the lack of follow through for the theme.

"Well how exciting!" Viola said with sarcasm as she trudged up the stairs begrudgingly.

------ One Week Later, Night of Date, Day before the Fair ------

Sebastian was sitting in his bed on the phone with Olivia, his… girlfriend? Ok, that part he wasn't sure about yet but he knew that come tonight things would definitely be cleared up on their hazed relationship. It was already Friday, and in less than an hour the two would be going out on a date together, yet they still couldn't stop talking to each other on the phone.

"Did you hear about the Junior League Carnival?" Olivia asked as she threw the outfit she wanted to wear on her bed

"Yeah, my sister was just on the phone with me whining about it. So I'm guessing you're going to be a Debutante also?" Sebastian asked feeling pity on both of them for the torture they would have to go through.

"Yes I am, which means I need an escort," she said suggestively.

"Wonder where you can find one of those," Sebastian said playing along. Flirting was beginning to be very easy and natural to the two and was just 2nd nature.

"Oh I think I can find one pretty easily," she replied giggling. Before Sebastian could make any flirtatious comment back Duke walked, no _slogged_, into the room in only sweat pants, slamming the door shut with his hand and falling face first into his bed.

"Olivia I'll be there to pick you up soon, I'll explain to your later," Sebastian said before hanging up after her goodbye.

"You alright Duke?" Sebastian asked concerned about his friend. For the past few days, Duke had seemed to be in a rut, not really responding to his usual pleasures of video games and soccer matches on TV.

"Mm," he replied, voice muffled by his pillow.

"Tough soccer practice?" Sebastian questioned. Duke nodded and lifted himself from his bed so he was in a sitting position. "Ever since your sister and her team whooped our asses Coach Dinklage has been giving us a hard time," he added unable to keep from smiling as he mentioned Viola.

Sebastian smiled inwardly knowing the reason that Duke had that goofy grin on but decided it would be best to tuck that information for a later time. "Well feel better man, I'm going to go get ready for my date," he said with a smile.

"That's tonight?" Duke asked interestedly.

"Yep, I'll be back late so don't wait up," Sebastian said as he grabbed his towel and clothes to change into after his shower in the communal bathroom. Duke chuckled. "What ever man," he said before falling back onto his bed to rest his sore muscles.

------

"Justin stop calling me!" Viola yelled into her cell phone before shutting it for what felt like the 100th time that night. No matter how much Viola rejected him, he couldn't take the hint and pushed even more. The fact that Viola was locked in her room with nothing to do didn't help her annoyance either. Why was outgoing, social Viola locked in her room Friday night? Simple, her mother was throwing a 'Mothers of the Junior League' dinner and trapped Viola in her room for the rest of the night. It was either stay up there, or go downstairs and have her outfit critiqued by the several socialite women while drinking her tea with her pinky sticking up for affect.

She turned on her television and surfed through the channels searching for something the least bit interesting and stopped on MTV. _This is the true story… of seven strangers… picked to live in a house… have their lives taped… work together… and find out what happens... when people stop being polite... and start getting real… the real world!_

Viola's eyes widened in realization of what she was watching and she quickly grabbed the remote and turned it off. "I must really be desperate," she said to herself before she growled into her pillow. She scanned her room trying to figure out something to do and her eyes landed on a picture of her and Sebastian. "Sebastian," she said in a plotting whisper. She picked up her cell phone and dialed Paul's number. "Hello Paul? I need a ride to Illyria."

Unfortunately, she forgot about the fact that her brother wouldn't be in his dorm room tonight as she told Paul just to pick her up in the morning thinking she could just sleep in her brother's bed and kick him to the floor. It was going to be a very interesting night, maybe even a life changing one.

Nah, let's not be dramatic now.

------

**AN: **Hehe... sorry again if you think this chapter sucked. Remember to check out my blog and Review! Next chapter will be some Duke Viola ness for sure so don't you worry your pretty little heads about that! Love you guys!


	7. Ever watch She's the Man?

"Thanks for the ride Paul," Viola said sticking her head in the car while clutching onto her duffle bag.

"No problem Vi. Now you're sure you'll be ok right? Because I got a hot date tonight and I won't be able to pick you if something goes terribly wrong, and I don't want you going on that dirty public bus where the driver's that old guy with the crazy eye," Paul said.

Viola laughed and rolled her eyes, "I promise to be a good girl **mom**."

"That's mommy to you!" he joked right back. "See you tomorrow for the wonderful Carnivàle!"

"Ehck, don't remind me. Bye bye," she said slamming the door and waving one last time because she made her way over to her brother's dorm, hearing Paul's car drive away.

------

As she made her way across the soccer field to get to her brother's room, she took in the beauty of Illyria's pitch. When she was playing on it almost a week ago, she didn't really have a chance to revel in the field, considering she was too busy running around on it playing aversive tactics. But now, at night she saw how nice it actually looked and even stopped for just a little to admire it all.

As she looked out onto the green grass that glistened with dew, her mind drifted to Duke. He was such a new installment in her life, yet she felt he was one of the most important ones. Although their friendship had a long way to go still, she couldn't fight the more than platonic feelings that built up when ever she talked about it. It wasn't just his looks that she liked him for, but also the fact that he wasn't the typical jock that saw girls as trophies instead of humans, like Justin. The fact was he was actually shy with girls, instead of being cocky and arrogant around them.

Viola found her self looking out into the field and picturing him playing the day of the game. His look of determination plastered on his face, and the hug that they shared that had almost become something more in front of everyone who was there. She smiled to herself and took a final glance back at the soccer field before continuing on her way her brother's dorm building.

------

Immobile, drained, heavy-eyed, and dead. All words to describe the way Duke was feeling at the moment. He had yet to move from the position he was in when Sebastian walked into the room ready for the date and said his farewell.

As he lay, still shirtless and still sore, all he thought about was Viola. She was surely a type of girl he had never met before and couldn't understand why Justin had taken her for granted. She was pretty, a hell of a soccer player, down to earth, out going, and not afraid to say what she felt. Duke had never really felt this way about any other girl. His life had been mainly focused on soccer and nothing else to distract him, except of course the necessary school work that had to be done.

But whenever he was with Viola, or saw Viola, or talked to Viola albeit not well, nothing else mattered but what he was saying, how he was acting and how stupid he was making himself look. His mind went blank with all coherent thoughts out the window. He knew that she was different, and he was willing to admit it to himself, but how in the hell was he supposed to go along getting to know her better and expressing his feelings when he couldn't get more than a sentence out without laughing?

Then, there was the fact that it was his room mate's sister and if he ever screwed things up with her, things would get awkward in the dorm. But he didn't want to think that far ahead, for gods sake he hadn't had a full conversation with her yet. However, he was about to get his chance when there was a knock on his door. He opened one eye and saw the door was locked, and who ever it was obviously didn't have a key. He groaned and pushed himself out of the bed before stalking his way over to the door; pulling it open while rubbing his forehead with his eyes closed. When he opened them, his heart jumped at the sight.

------

Viola made her way over to the familiar door and knocked, anxiously waiting for her brother to open the door so that she wouldn't be caught by Malcolm. On the other side, she heard a groan which confused her before the door flew open revealing a tired looking, but still sexy, shirtless Duke. He didn't see her until he opened his eyes and once he did he tensed noticeable.

------

"Uh, hey," Duke said scratching his head confused on what she was doing there, wondering if maybe God had answered his prayers.

"Hi, sorry is Sebastian around?" she asked embarrassed now for showing up without calling.

"Oh no, he had that date with Olivia tonight," Duke answered, slowly adjusting to speaking normally with her.

"Crap!" Viola exclaimed slapping her forehead. "I forgot about that. Damnit!" she exclaimed.

Duke put his hands up "Wait whoa calm down…please," he pleaded not used to a girl freaking out yet, he was just getting used to the normal talking, not quite on the freaking out level yet.

"Sorry it's just now I have no where to stay," Viola said. "I'm sorry for bothering you… I can tell you're tired. I'll just call a cab," she said walking away sheepishly.

"Y-you have no where to stay? What about your house?" Duke asked feeling bad about the whole situation.

"Needed to get out of there because of my mom," Viola said with an 'I know it sucks' smile.

"Stay here," he said suddenly. _I can't believe I just said that. _

Viola looked just as surprised. "Are you sure? I mean I know how uncomfortable I make you feel…" she trailed off.

"It's girls in general, but we're friends right?" he asked pulling the door open wider to let her in. "You should get in before Malcolm hears though," he suggested. Viola took a look back at the hallway and then at the open door; like it was really a hard decision. She smiled gratefully and quickly entered the room, with Duke shutting the door behind him. It was only then that he got a look at what she was wearing. Clad in only a camisole and short pajama shorts, she looked gorgeous to him and he had to pull his eyes away as not to look like he was checking her out.

However, Viola of course noticed this and smiled inwardly, knowing that all those years of soccer training on her legs were finally paying off on somewhere other than the field. She allowed her gaze to travel down his body also, from his chiseled features on his face to his hard sculpted muscles all along his exposed torso and arms. His sweat pants hung loosely on his hips revealing the V shaped lines that led down into his boxers that were hanging out of his pants. Seeing that he had noticed her checking him out and began blushing, she decided to quickly say something.

"So tough day?" she asked noticing the way he winced when he walked over to take a seat on his bed. He nodded slightly, "Ever since your team kicked our team's ass Coach has been whipping us hard into shape."

Viola giggled, "I'm sorry about that."

"Don't be, if you're good then you're good," Duke replied causing Viola to blush this time.

"I was watching you on the field, and you're really good. Are you planning on continuing with soccer in college?" Viola asked trying to keep the conversation going, she was trying to prove to him that he wasn't totally horrible with girls.

"Yea, I've always wanted to be a Tar Heel," Duke answered with an almost wistful smile. Viola sat up, "No way, I wanna go to North Carolina too!" she exclaimed.

"Wow," Duke was impressed, he'd never met a girl as into sport and as serious and ambitious about it as Viola. From there, the conversation flowed easily about soccer, future ambitions, favorite teams, and finally to school. Before Duke knew it, it was 10:30 p.m. and the two had talked, talked, talked all night long.

------

"And you said you weren't good with talking to girls," Viola said with a smile. Duke chuckled. "I guess it's just easier to talk to you," he confessed with a big smile.

"I hope that you're not trying to imply I remind you of a guy," Viola joked causing Duke to stutter all of a sudden. Viola laughed, "Thanks for the reassurance." Duke chuckled nervously. "So we're talked about sports, our futures and school, why don't we get to the infamous relationship topic," Viola suggested.

Duke bit his lip, "I don't really have that much to talk about in that department." Viola looked surprised.

"Why? You're hot!" she commented not even caring about her bluntness. Duke chuckled uneasily, which didn't go unnoticed by Viola "Oh sorry… but it's true," she said still nonchalant.

After a few deep calming breaths, Duke answered. "I don't know when I talk to girls I just blank out." Viola sighed and got up from her position on her brother's bed to go and sit on the side of Duke's. Duke immediately shot up from laying down staring at the ceiling into a sitting position, suddenly feeling like the room was a little too small.

"I told you, I won't bite," Viola said with a friendly smile laying her hand on his leg unintentionally. While Viola didn't notice this involuntary action, Duke did and tried his best to fight the blush that he felt slowly making it's way up his neck and into his face.

"Talk to me like I'm a girl," Viola said.

"But you are a girl," Duke answered confused about what she was trying to do.

"Ok then it should be easy. Talk to me about something other than sports," she suggested.

"Err..." he said biting his lip. Viola couldn't help but smile. He looked so cute doing that and she just wanted to kiss him. _Get a hold of yourself Hastings…Or a hold of him… No! No!_ She shook her head trying to clear her mind of those thoughts and Duke looked down. "I told you I was bad at this," he said sheepishly thinking Viola was shaking her head at him.

"No! I wasn't shaking my head at you I swear!" she said lying a little bit. "Come on talk to me about anything other than sports: bunnies, TV shows you watch, music, movies."

"So uh, did you ever watch She's the Man?" he asked.

"Yea, I loved that movie," Viola said. Duke chuckled. "I felt for the lead guy. I mean he was just as bad with girls as I am. And it must've been horrible for him to find out he was living with a girl the whole time."

Viola laughed, "Yeah, but at least he learned to talk to girls and tell that girl how he really felt about her."

"It must've been hard though," Duke replied.

"Why do you think that?" Viola asked, hand still resting on his leg but now it was forgotten by Duke.

"Well after seeing her play and everything and seeing how great she was, and knowing she knew all of his secrets it must've been pretty embarrassing to come out with it," Duke answered.

"Yeah, but I think that the girl liked him all along, and if he had told her earlier she would've felt the same way," Viola said meaningfully.

Duke looked up and locked eyes with her. "How was he supposed to know that if he's… he was so bad with girls?" Viola couldn't tear herself away from staring back, she knew that their conversation about the movie was no longer just about the movie.

"He should just ask," Viola shot back with a smile. Duke gulped and unintentionally put his hand on his lap, ultimately covering Viola's hand with his. Neither of them made a move to snatch it away and they just sat a little in silence. Before they knew it, their faces were coming closer and closer together and just like on the soccer field their eyes fluttered closed. But this time, there was no slap of a soccer ball on their faces only the connection of their lips.

The kiss was tentative at first, the two of them mostly testing the waters. However, once it seemed like nothing would go awry it was deepened surprisingly by Duke. He lifted his hands from his lap and ran then up to her neck, slipping them under her hair and pulling her closer but pulling in the back of her neck. Viola had to stop herself from shivering as chills and goose bumps covered her body. Viola took is face in her hands and tilted her head to help deepen the kiss and they got lost in each other.

Before she knew what hit her Viola found herself on her side, horizontal on Duke's bed with Duke in the saw position, still making out. Viola moved her hands to around his neck and Duke moved his hands down to slide around her waist, pulling her closer that she already was. If someone were to walk in on them they would see that the kiss was no longer innocent, and would feel awkward, but not if you're Toby and Andrew.

Instead, when they two silently opened the door that was apparently unlocked and stood wide eyed and mouths open at the sight that greeted them. Before the two could make a peep, two more new arrivals walked in the door holding hands and smiling, two arrivals by the name of Sebastian and Olivia. They at first looked confused seeing Toby and Andrew's expressions but then the same wave of surprise hit them when they saw the two positioned in the bed.

As if a party of 4 weren't a big enough audience, Kia and Yvonne came waltzing in preparing to explain that Paul told them where Viola was and thought she could use some company and that they would be sleeping on the floor with her. However, that all went out the window when they saw everyone staring at. Kia, not being able to contain her surprise screamed out. "Whoa baby!"

------

Duke and Viola were still going at it when a voice exclaimed "Whoa baby!" Both of their eyes shot open and they detached themselves. Unfortunately, Duke's arm was lodged between the mattress and Viola's waist. In trying to feel himself, he pulled a little too hard and ended up on the floor with a loud thump.

Viola winced at the sound as she ran a hand through her hair and shot up to a sitting position looking down at her appearance to make sure she looked tidy. She then brought up her eyes up to see she and Duke's audience who's faces of shock turned to smirks, except for Sebastian who looked disgusted.

"Hi!" she said perkily but noticeably breathless. Duke propped himself from his position on the floor to stand up running his hand across the back of his neck habitually. "Hey," he muttered, unable to fight the blush that attacked his face.

"Did we interrupt something?" Toby asked with a smirk.

"No, nothing me and Viola were just uh," Duke started. "Making out," finished Viola, always the one to take the direct approach. "That," he said after shooting Viola a non-intense glare.

"We noticed," they all said. Olivia pretended to yawn. "Sebastian I should be getting back to my room. Can you walk me?" she asked pointedly. Sebastian still looked disgusted by the whole situation and Olivia nudged him. "Huh?"

Olivia shot him a forceful look and he nodded. "When I come back…I hope that the… situation will be a little les awkward," he said before Olivia pulled him out of the room scolding him as Duke blushed even more and Viola rolled her eyes.

Duke glared at Toby and Andrew who took the hint. "Ladies, would you like to see our room?" Andrew said with an eyebrow up for affect. "Sure," Yvonne said with a smile, thoroughly interested to see Toby's room since she thought he was a hottie. Once the door was securely shut behind the group a silence filled the room.

Suddenly, Viola spoke with a smirk. "Did I answer your unspoken question?"

-------

**AN:** Ok, well I hope that was sufficient Duke Viola action for you! haha Check out my blog for teasers, updates, and more notes about the chapter.


	8. It's For a Good Cause

**AN: **Sorry this took so long and I'm sorry for the length... I'm hitting some writers block with this story!

------

"I am not putting this on."

"Viola if you don't your mom's not going to let you choose your debutante dress."

"But it's feathery and sequenced!"

"Hey quit complaining, I saw some girl with a neon orange one with bells that jingled when she walked," Olivia reasoned while straightening out her purple black and white floral print dress under her purple shrug.

Viola let out a grunt like sound and strapped the mask onto her face, looking at her disgruntled figure in the mirror of the Debutante tent. Her dress was surprisingly something she would wear, but not to a carnival. She smoothed out the imaginary wrinkles of the soft white strapless material and popped the collar of her denim jacket she wore, trying to make her look a little more casual. However, her mask wasn't helping and neither was the long strand of pearls her mother had told her to accessorize with.

"So what's our booth?" Olivia asked shaking off some glitter from her purple and silver silk mask.

"I haven't checked yet, hopefully something with food," Viola said giving herself one final disappointed look over.

Olivia laughed, "Where's your brother working?"

"He's running the DJ booth with Paul."

"At least he gets something he enjoys," Olivia reasoned with a goofy grin.

"Yeah I think he should work at the Olivia booth in that case," Viola replied lifting up the tent flap to step out.

Olivia playfully slapped Viola in the arm and followed her out of the tent into the Carnivàle themed carnival that was already going in full force, every face covered in some kind of mask and Paul's voice booming through the wired speakers. "Hello, hello all you beautiful ladies and all you oh so gorgeous men!" he exclaimed. "It's me Paul Antonio with my darling partner in crime Sebastian Hastings, he's a mucisian fellows so feel free to pay us a special visit!"

"Paul, I have a girlfriend quit it!" Sebastian's voice said over the speakers.

"Really?" Paul's voice asked.

"Yes, Olivia!" Sebastian exclaimed causing Olivia to blush and Viola to smile.

"Ok well then everyone listen to the pretty music while me and my buddy, who is indeed off the market, have a nice man to sexier man talk! Enjoy the day!" Paul's voice said before the latest pop song started playing. Viola and Olivia couldn't help but laugh at Paul's antics. Even though she didn't know him well, he seemed like someone would be fun to be around and always be entertaining.

The two of them reached Cheryl Hastings who was dressed in her usual skirt suit and holding a pink clipboard labeled 'Coordinator'. "Ok mom what's our torture of the day?" Viola asked disinterested.

Cheryl pulled her eyes up from her clip board to look her daughter up and down. "Oh my! You look like such a lady!"

"So that's what the boobs are for," Viola mumbled causing Olivia to have to stifle her laughter.

"What was that sweetheart?" her mother asked scanning over her list of assignments.

"Nothing mom, just tell us what we have to take care of and we're off to fulfill our debutante duties," Viola replied.

"You two will be working the kissing booth!" she answered enthusiastically, just as Viola and Olivia's faces drained of all color.

"Miss Hastings, with all due respect, isn't that a little barbaric?" Olivia asked.

"Oh don't worry darling, there's an age limit on who can visit the booth. Only those between the ages of 15-25," Cheryl said trying to assure them.

"Oh well that makes it better," Viola said dryly.

"It was my idea, thank you darling," she said not noticing the sarcasm that laced her daughter's voice. "Now you two run off, I'm sure there's a line waiting for you," she said shooing them off. Viola and Olivia exchanged a glance before begrudgingly walking off with frowns, knowing it would be a long day.

--------

"Care to explain to us why you took over half an hour in the bathroom?" Toby asked starting conversation as he and his friends walked into the painted archways of the temporary Carnival grounds while putting their masks on.

Duke just shrugged as reply and scanned the crowd looking for a certain brunette.

"Someone was trying to look good for his little make out buddy," taunted Andrew while winking _almost_ suavely at a passing girl who just chuckled, and not because she was flattered.

"Shut up," Duke quickly replied glaring at his friends before going back to sifting through the crowd with his eyes once more. It wasn't too hard to separate the debutantes from the people there to enjoy the festivities. The debutantes were much more dressed up for the event and also had masks that stood out against everyone else's plain solid colored ones that were provided at the entrance.

A familiar voice struck his ear. "This is the most barbaric booth ever and I refuse to participate in it," the voice mumbled. He immediately straightened and whipped his head around to look in the direction of its source, immediately having a feeling similar to a hard kicked soccer ball hitting him straight in the stomach.

"Damn," Andrew said openly gawking as the girls came closer and closer. "So that's what she's hiding in that soccer uniform."

Toby elbowed Andrew signaling to shut up before Duke beat him up as Duke tried to form at least a semi-coherent thought in his mind… but nothing came as the girls finally were directly in front of them, still not aware of their presence.

"Viola! Olivia!" Toby yelled helping Duke along with his obvious hesitation or blankness.

The two girls immediately turned and smiled, making their way over. "Looking hot," Andrew said.

"Being cliché," countered Olivia rolling her masked eyes. Viola laughed and examined all three of the guys, letting her eyes rest the longest on Duke dressed in plain jeans and sneakers and a black hoodie with rolled up sleeves and a black mask. He looked good. Viola smirked inwardly and walked over to him, causing Olivia to pull Toby and Andrew a little to the side to provide them with privacy.

"Hey there Duke," Voila said almost timidly.

"H-hi," he stuttered. Viola smiled at how cute he looked nervous but shook her head while touching his arm gently. "Don't take 50 steps back again. I'm working the kissing booth, don't leave me hanging," she said slyly with a wink before walking off with Olivia close at her heels.

Duke watched her go, unable to do anything but watch her walk her butt, her very nicely shaped one at that, walk away in her white dress. "Girl got your tongue?" Andrew asked coming up next to him with a goofy grin.

Duke quickly shut his mouth and side glared at Andrew. "Idiot got your everything?" he spat back. Andrew raised his hands in mock surrender and Toby shook his head. "Where to fellahs?" he asked steering clear of a clown that was frankly scaring the crap out of him.

"I'm gonna go get some booth tickets," Duke said pulling out his wallet. "I'll catch up with you guys later," he said without looking back and rushing off in the same direction Olivia and Viola went. Toby shook his head.

"They're haven't even gone on their first date yet and he's already gotten her whipped," he said. Before Andrew could retort, Kia and Yvonne showed up next to them. "Hey guys," Kia said in her usual carefree manner.

"Hey," Toby replied looking straight at Yvonne. "What's up?"

Yvonne smiled shyly. "Nothing really, what's up with you guys?"

"Just hanging around," Andrew replied oblivious to the moment Toby and Yvonne were having.

"Hey you wanna go check out some of the rides?" Toby asked Yvonne. "They're not really my style man," Andrew said.

"Sure," Yvonne said ignoring the presence of Kia and Andrew. "Let's go then," Toby said with a big smile, taking her hand and walking off with her.

"Did I miss something?" Andrew asked looking after them.

"Huh?" Kia replied looking up from the nail she was filing. "Hey where'd your friend and Yvonne go?"

Andrew chuckled and shook his head. "Don't worry your pretty little head about it little miss," he said turning on his "charm".

"Did you just call my head little?" she asked dumbly.

Andrew sighed and allowed his smile to fade a little. "How about we go get some ice cream, no conversation needed there," he said.

"Yummy!" Kia replied not really understanding the second part but whole heartedly agreeing.

------

"Viola you can't wear that sign, the League will hurt you with their perfectly manicured acrylic nails," Olivia said as she set up the two stools they would be sitting on the stage on.

"There's nothing wrong with the sign. It's not telling them not to kiss me, it's just a fair warning," Viola said defiantly looking at the paper strung around her neck.

"Vi, you don't have mono and that sign clearly advertises the words 'I have mono.'"

"They don't have to know that."

Olivia sighed and rolled her eyes while taking a seat on the stool. As much as Viola was blunt, she was also stubborn and there was no way Olivia could get her to change her mind. "Fine but that means you can't kiss Duke," she mumbled in a sign song voice. _Except that. _

Viola immediately pulled off the sign with wide eyes and took her seat on the open stool, smoothing out her hair. Olivia smiled to herself until she saw several guys approaching the booth with the patent pink kissing booth tickets, all of them looking like they were going to some Thanksgiving feast. Olivia groaned. "Can I borrow that sign?"

Viola laughed. "The sooner we get this over with, the sooner we can get out of here and mouthwash until our gums are numb."

------

"_5…4…3…2…1…_and break away. At least she's keeping up a constant rate," chuckled Kyle Bautista to his sulking friend Justin Drayton.

"Don't these guys know she's taken? What the hell?" he asked angrily.

"Dude, didn't she like… dump you for that Orsino kid?" Timothy Dwight asked him with a smirk. Despite his friendship with Justin, he knew how badly he treated Viola and loved the way she handled everything now.

"Shut up," Justin mumbled leaning back against the telephone pole.

------

"Next!" Viola yelled bored. 34 guys. She had counted and she had kissed 34 guys; out of those 34 guys only 10 were cute, the others… just hormonal guys with acne or things that got a little too excited while kissing her. She and Olivia had formed a system. Each kiss lasted only 15 seconds and 20 for the cuter ones. The two managed to work it out that when one was kissing a guy the other wouldn't be. Whenever a guy would get a little too intense, one would poke the other considering the two were sitting back to back. The girl poked would then interrupt the two and make up some excuse to talk to her concerning the booth. For the most part, it was working.

Viola absentmindedly ripped the tickets from her next customer's hands, not even bothering to look up at him. "Take a seat," she said bored, applying on some lip gloss from feeling chapped.

"Uh… right here?" the familiar voice asked. Viola's head immediately shot up to come face to face with star soccer captain Duke Orsino. "Sorry, I didn't know it was you," she said apologetically and sweetly.

He smiled and took a seat. "Not enjoying the booth I guess?"

"Not at all. But I have a feeling that'll be changing in a second," she said leaning in a little. "I'm glad you decided to visit," she said looking at him from her up close view.

"It's… for a good cause," he replied looking down at her lips breathily.

Viola chuckled slightly ragged before closing the gap. Duke responded immediately, bringing his hand to behind her neck as her hands went to his face. This was heaven on earth and nothing could ruin it…except...

"What the hell is going on?" … that.

* * *

**AN:** Gosh sorry that sucked so bad... I just need some inspiration with this story but nothings really stuck me yet... therefore I'm thinking this is going to be a short fic ending with 10-12 chapters. sorry guys! but i will indeed finish it! 


	9. Perfect

**AN: **Well well well look who's back and ready for some Duke/Viola action! I am I am! I know, it's been two years, I know I'm terrible but I also know that I would never leave a story unfinished, despite the two year Hiatus. So here's hoping a make your day!

_Read the AN at the bottom_ for a question from me concerning future chapters!

**Disclaimer: Martin's mine, everyone else is copyrighted =[.**

**

* * *

**_Viola chuckled slightly ragged before closing the gap. Duke responded immediately, bringing his hand to behind her neck as her hands went to his face. This was heaven on earth and nothing could ruin it…except. _

"_What the hell is going on!?" … that. _

Viola sighed and pulled away from Duke regretfully. She smiled softly at Duke who was looking angrily over her shoulder at the source of interruption. "Impeccable timing as usual Justin," Viola said without even having to turn her head.

Duke immediately got up from his seat and stood in front of Justin, towering over him with a menacing glare. "What is your deal Drayton?" he said with his jaw fixed. Viola stared on amazing at how hot he could be even in a moment of anger, but got to her feet in case things escalated quickly.

"My deal is you're all over my girlfriend that's what!" Justin yelled causing several scoffs the resound through the crowd.

"Oh my gosh when are you going to get it through that thick soccer ball target-head of yours that I am no longer your girlfriend," Viola said stepping in front of Duke to face Justin.

"Baby, you don't have to use him anymore, you can have me back," Justin said in a sweet tone.

Viola rolled her eyes and sighed, utterly frustrated at the endless situation. Justin took her arms in each on his hands and squeezed her tightly smiling at her, "Things are going to be ok baby."

Viola looked at him incredulously before flailing her arms and releasing herself from his grasp, stepping aside.

"Don't touch her man," Duke said blocking Justin's path as he tried to reach for Viola again.

"Mind your own damn business how about that?" Justin spat getting up in Duke's face, clenching his fist as if getting ready to throw a punch. Viola immediately noticed this and spoke.

"Justin don't," she tried to urge but it was too late, the first punch had already been thrown, which Duke quickly dodged.

Viola noticed Duke about to repeat Justin's action but grabbed his arm, not failing to notice his muscular bicep. "Duke please," Viola urged looking him in the eyes. Duke looked down at her and dropped his arm with his jaw clenched.

"Stay away Drayton," Duke said before walking off the makeshift stage without so much as a glance back. Viola watch him slowly walk away before turning to slap Justin but Kia, Yvonne, and Olivia were already verbally abusing him.

Olivia turned and nodded her head in the direction Duke took off to, a silent promise that she would take care of things at the booth. Viola smiled a thank you before running off towards Duke.

* * *

Duke was just about to leave the fair grounds all together and speed off on his motorcycle but a voice stopped him.

"Duke wait!" Viola called after him. He turned to face her with a tight smile sent to her.

"Hey," he said placing his helmet down and staring at her as she got closer.

"Listen I'm sorry for all of that back there," Viola said, "I understand if you don't want to be associated with me anymore considering all the crap that he puts on us."

"It's alright. I just don't like seeing guys talk to girls like that," Duke replied looking past Viola, afraid to make eye contact.

Viola smiled and put her hand on his cheek, adjusting his head so he was looking down at her. "Thank you," she said leaning closer to him as Duke rested against his bike. He smiled down at her, feeling completely at ease. He unconsciously placed a hand on her hip and asked something he never thought he would have the guts to ask.

"Viola, can I see you again? For a date?" he requested biting his lip with a sense of nervousness.

Viola grinned, "Of course, how does next Friday sound?"

"Good to me," Duke replied, "Dinner?" he ask his face slowly inching its way closer to Viola's.

"Perfect," she whispered back before closing the gap, taking his lips with hers once again. It was simpler this time, no hesitation and no one holding back scared to break barriers. For once, Duke felt completely at ease with a girl, and Viola was in complete bliss.

After a while, air became needed and the two broke a part, keeping their foreheads attached. "I've gotta get back in there and face the music, no telling what my mom has in store for me as punishment," Viola said with a smile.

Duke couldn't help but laugh, "I'm sorry about that Viola, I'll make it up to you on our date," he said confidently.

Viola stepped back in surprise at his sudden assurance and couldn't help but smirk. "I'll see you then Mr. Orsino," she said blowing him a kiss and walking off leaving Duke with a faint smile before he jumped onto his bike and rode home, the anticipation for the date fueling him.

* * *

Six days had passed since the Carnival incident and needless to say Justin had gotten the point that things with him and Viola were finished. If all of her friends' warnings and Viola's own warnings didn't help Justin understand, Martin's fist colliding with Justin's face at lunch two days ago had.

"You really shouldn't have done that Martin," Viola scolded again although she had a big smile on her face.

"He had no right to kiss you, I did it on behalf of Duke," Martin replied clenching and unclenching his fist in front of him examining the swelling going down. "Definitely worth the Saturday detentions I got."

Viola rolled her eyes, "Watch out, your masculinity is showing." The group laughed as Martin stuck his tongue out at Viola.

"So tonight's the big night!" Yvonne claimed. Kia looked confused. "It's not nice to call people fat Yvonne." The table just rolled their eyes at her confused, and Viola moved on.

"That is correct," she replied nervously.

"I'm sure it'll be perfect," Paul added. "It's kind of hard to screw up when your date's absolutely flawless in every human way. Snag me a picture of that six pack will you?"

"And here I thought you were talking about me," Viola retorted batting her eyelashes at Paul.

"Girl, you know I don't sway that way," he replied with a wink to Martin who rolled his eyes, already grown accustomed to his flirting.

Viola just laughed with her friends, trying to ignore the butterflies in her stomach that were quickly turning into dinosaurs. _Oh boy_.

* * *

"Oh hey Viola, looking hott," Andrew said opening the door to Sebastian and Duke's dorm room letting her in while giving her a once over.

Viola snorted and rolled her eyes, "Always the subtle one aren't you?" she quipped. Toby smacked the back of Andrews head as he sat back down.

"Are you seriously hitting on Duke's girl man?" Toby asked incredulously.

Andrew just shrugged. "Just can't keep them away man," he replied earning him another snort from Viola. She sat down crossing her legs clad in black dress shorts she had picked out for the unusually warm Autumn weather while adjusting her structured top.

"Where's my brother?" Viola asked making small talk.

Andrew didn't take his eyes off the video game they were playing to answer, "Olivia."

Viola smiled. Her brother and Olivia had been spending loads of time together and she was happy that her brother had finally grown out of his shallow ways and found a girl with substance. "Duke should be here soon, just setting up stuff for the date," Toby said peaking Viola's attention.

"What kind of stuff?" she asked curiously. "Answer that and I'll kill you," a voice said behind her. She stood up and turned to see Duke Orsino standing in the door way with a smile on is face looking perfect in his khaki shorts and polo. Viola was happy she hadn't over dressed.

"Keeping secrets from me already?" she pouted playfully. Duke approached her with no hesitation. "It's a surprise you'll see soon. Let's go," he said taking the initiative and holding a hand for her to hold. Viola masked the surprise on her face and happily obliged.

"Don't wait up!" Duke called behind him before slamming the door closed leaving Toby and Andrew stunned. "What just happened?" Andrew asked.

"Duke just showed us whose boss! We can learn from that guy!" Toby exclaimed.

Andrew scoffed. "I taught him everything he knows."

* * *

Duke and Viola were walking hand and hand out of the dormitories in a comfortable silence that Viola decided to break. "You look great tonight," she said looking up to her chiseled face with a smile. Duke looked down at her with a similar smile. "You look good too," he stated simply. _Good, Orsino? Seriously? She looks perfect._

Viola noticed the apprehension cross his face and giggled. "I guess I'll take what I can get," she replied and he let out a chuckle of his own.

"So where are we headed?" Viola asked the question bubbling up from her curiosity. Duke laughed at how much of an excited little girl she just sounded. "You'll see," he answered leading Viola to a path she had once walked before.

Viola just pouted a little but continued to walk with him, just enjoying the silence. Duke looking at her peripherally and couldn't help but think about how cute she was. Despite his lack of experience and charm towards girls, there was something so approachable about her and comfortable about being around her. He was falling hard, and frankly it was a feeling he was willing to get used to.

Viola noticed him staring and inwardly blushed. She was normally a confident, well put together girl but there was something about him that made her feel like a little girl again. Inversely, the kissing made her feel alive and invigorated, nothing like how kissing Justin was. She cringed at reliving that moment in her head as they came to a halt. She was so caught up in her thoughts that she hadn't realized where they had arrived until now.

"Do you like it?" Duke asked nervously looking at her mouth agape, trying to read her reaction.

"I…" she started speechless. _Say something! Tell him you love it! Speak child! _She yelled at herself with no avail. It was just too … _perfect_.

Duke misjudged her and nervously began averting her face. "I'm sorry it was a dumb idea, we should just go…" he managed to get out.

Viola's face whipped around quickly. "Duke no!" she protested. "I love it so much!" she proclaimed, her hand squeezing his tighter.

Duke turned to face her. "Really?" he asked doubtfully.

Viola nodded enthusiastically. "Really," she smiled softly as he grabbed her other hand facing her.

"I'm glad you like it," he said staring deep into her eyes. He released her and dragged her to walk to his set up situated right in the center of the Illyria soccer field. Viola's eyes gleamed as she approached the picnic blanket that was set up with candles and a large wicker basket half and two blankets. A rose was perched on top of the basket and a smell of Italian food filled the air.

"I had Cesario's deliver," Duke explained as they took a seat onto the blanket. "I hope you like Italian, if you don't we can get something else," he started to ramble.

Viola placed a finger on his lips to silence him and smile. "Duke it's perfect." Duke smiled back. _Perfect is right_.

* * *

The eating went comfortably, they played 20 questions and learned more about each other, slowly but surely falling harder and harder which each new fact they learned. It was their getting to know each other that led them to their current situation.

"I cannot believe you ate all of that," Duke laughed, his chest rumbling below Viola's head.

"I'm going to take that as a compliment Mr. Orsino," Viola replied playfully glaring up at him, he smirked at her.

"So let me ask you something," Viola said. Duke sighed, instantly nervous. When he didn't say anything Viola continued. "What changed? I mean not that I mind you like this, but you seem so much more confident tonight. Was that 'bad with girls' thing just a way to hook me in?" Viola asked noting the fact that he was the one who had led them into this position with his arm around her as they laid down on the picnic blanket, a fleece blanket wrapped around them since the night had gotten chilly.

Duke took a moment. "It definitely wasn't a front," he said slowly, "You make things so much easier Viola, it's just your personality makes it so easy for me to just be me."

Viola laughed, "That's funny because you make me feel the completely opposite." Duke tensed.

"I make you _un_comfortable?" he asked hesitantly.

"No, I don't mean it that way. What I mean is that you make me excited, and nervous, and all these feelings I'm not used to. I'm normally calm, cool and collective, but with you I'm a puddle of steaming mess," she rambled.

"I'm… sorry?" Duke said not quite sure if he had screwed this up. Viola looked up at him again and smiled. "Don't be," she replied. Past her head the stars twinkled against the dark night sky, but the brightest he saw were her eyes.

This time, without any hesitation, no chance of interruptions (although with their record a plane might crash land directly next to them thus ending their kiss), and no one watching, Duke bridged the gap and kissed Viola. His hands immediately wrapped around her waist inadvertently bringing her on top of him, which she happily complied with as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

His tongue swiftly entered her mouth, massaging hers and exploring eagerly. He couldn't help the grunt as Viola arched into a particularly sensitive part of his body and Viola groaned in return. Although Duke was in uncharted territory, his instincts had taken over as his hands went lower and lower until they reached her butt, pulling her closer to him. Viola broke away for the soul purpose oxygen, but as Duke went straight to her neck, kissing and sucking, her lips eagerly returned to his.

_Perfect._

_

* * *

_**AN:** Okay so it may have seemed jumpy but I didn't want there to be too many fillers or anything, I wanted to get to the point!

So as you noticed, things get a little hot and heavy at the end of this chapter. I can do one of two things: The next chapter will jump to some point after the date and everyone can assume they simply kissed and he brought her home, or I can bump this story up to M Rating and give you some Duke/Viola fluffy-smut or smutty-fluff...

The choice dear friends, is your. Read, Review ... Rawr? Couldn't think of another R haha.


End file.
